Battle Star Gate
by Demetra83
Summary: Deux civilisations très différentes (SG1 et les Colons) se rencontrent et choisissent de s'unir pour rejoindre et sauver la Terre… Un peu de ship J/S et A/R - Fic commencée en janvier 2014
1. Les Cylons

Séries : **STARGATE SG1 / BATTLESTAR GALACTICA**

Résumé : Deux civilisations se rencontrent et choisissent de s'unir pour rejoindre et sauver la Terre…

Saisons : A/U : Stargate saison 7 après "Grace", Jack est Colonel, Sam est Major et Janet est vivante. / BSG Saison 2, Bill est Amiral, Laura est Présidente.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient… Malheureusement ;)

Note de l'auteur : J'ai choisi de travailler dans la saison 2 de BSG, après la cure de Laura et avant New Caprica. J'ai apporté quelques changements sur l'organisation de la flotte cependant, pour simplifier. Beaucoup de termes de BSG sont tirés de la VO.

Petit rappel pour ceux et celles qui ne connaitraient pas ou peu la série BSG :

 _Les Cylons, robots humanoïdes créés par les humains et dont ils sont devenus les ennemis jurés, ont complètement disparu de l'univers connu depuis la signature d'une trêve une quarantaine d'années plus tôt. Durant ce répit, les humains ont reconstruit leurs mondes (les Douze Colonies), créant de nouveaux vaisseaux et vivant désormais dans une certaine insouciance du passé. Le vieux battlestar Galactica, qui a rendu de fiers services lors de la première guerre contre les Cylons, est sur le point d'être démilitarisé et transformé en musée._

 _C'est le moment que choisissent les Cylons pour réapparaître, dotés de nouvelles technologies qui leur permettent de ravager à nouveau les douze colonies humaines. Protégé des virus informatiques ennemis par son obsolescence, seul l'antique Galactica parvient à résister à l'attaque et devient ainsi l'unique escorte militaire d'une flotte spatiale hétéroclite regroupant les derniers survivants de l'humanité. Afin de se donner un nouvel espoir, la flotte de réfugiés part alors en quête d'une mythique treizième colonie qui porterait le nom de « Terre » tandis que les cylons se lancent à leur poursuite, déterminés à les exterminer._ (Source Wikipédia)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 1 - Les Cylons**

« Carter ! »

« Oui mon Colonel, je fais aussi vite que possible ! »

Daniel et Teal'c couvraient la zone peu protégée du DHD, exposée face à la Porte des étoiles en plaine et le Colonel Jack O'Neill couvrait les arrières du Major Samantha Carter, pendant qu'elle tentait de réparer leur seul et unique moyen de transport – voire de fuite.

L'équipe SG1 était arrivée depuis 24h sur cette planète, très très loin de la Terre dans le système de Portes des Etoiles et les ruines trouvées n'avaient pas été d'une grande aide. Le Docteur Daniel Jackson avait pensé trouver des armes Anciennes afin de contrecarrer les plans diaboliques d'Anubis avant qu'il n'anéantisse la Tau'ri. Et malheureusement, il n'avait fait aucune découverte majeure, bien au contraire.

Le Colonel O'Neill avait râlé pour la forme mais le voyage devait être fait, juste au cas où, Jack savait que pour trouver des alliés et des armes, il fallait prendre des risques.

Cependant, après une journée et une nuit sur place, ils devaient rentrer chez eux mais devant la Porte et le DHD, ils s'étaient aperçus que le système avait un problème : la Porte ne fonctionnait pas ! Daniel avait laissé sa place à Sam afin qu'elle regarde quel était le problème mais elle avait bientôt admis qu'elle devait tout démonter pour trouver la source de la panne.

Jack l'avait laissée faire mais quand un vaisseau inconnu s'était posé plus loin, ils s'étaient cachés. Des robots étaient sortis de la soute arrière du vaisseau - ce dernier n'appartenant manifestement ni aux Goa'uld ni aux Asgards. SG1 avait surveillé la progression des robots, lourdement armés.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas trainer parce que quelque chose me dit qu'ils n'ont pas que des intentions sympathiques ! » avait dit Jack et chacun de ses équipiers avait approuvé.

Jack avait donc renvoyé Daniel et Teal'c plus loin afin de surveiller les robots pendant qu'il assurait la sécurité de son Second. La jeune femme travaillait aussi vite que possible mais pour une raison inconnue, les cristaux avaient brulé.

« Brulé, Carter ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, je suis assez surprise aussi car j'aime autant vous dire qu'il faut une arme soit très puissante soit très chaude pour arriver à faire ces dégâts ! » répondit Sam, tout en travaillant.

Daniel et Teal'c revinrent en courant vers leur position.

« O'Neill, les robots se rapprochent de notre position, j'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons repérés et capturés très prochainement ! » dit Teal'c.

Jack jura entre ses dents, réfléchissant en même temps à une solution mais il n'en voyait aucune : ils n'avaient nulle part où se cacher et ça lui faisait peur. Le Colonel avait rarement vraiment peur pour sa vie mais son instinct lui criait que leur situation était vraiment critique. Les robots se dirigeaient déjà dans leur direction et SG1 avait été découverte.

Les robots se mirent en ligne face aux quatre humains et leurs armes s'ouvrirent pour faire feu mais un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre. Les robots commencèrent à tirer alors que SG1 essayait de se protéger.

Un vaisseau léger venait d'entrer dans l'atmosphère de la planète et des missiles furent lancés. Jack tira sur la veste pare-balles de Carter pour la tirer en arrière et il se coucha sur elle, pendant que Teal'c s'occupait de mettre Daniel à l'abri.

Quand l'armée de robots fut hors d'état de nuire, le petit vaisseau se posa non loin de SG1 et une femme les invita à courir pour rentrer. Jack ne réfléchit pas et aida Sam à se lever. Il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme se tenait les côtes et les quatre membres de l'équipe sautèrent dans le vaisseau - un raptor.

Le pilote et son co-pilote ne prirent pas la peine de se présenter tout de suite, trop occupés à quitter la planète mais avant, ils lancèrent un missile nucléaire sur le gros vaisseau, encore rempli de robots.

Une fois dans l'espace, la jeune femme se présenta « Je suis Sharon « Athéna » Agathon et voici Karl « Helo » Agathon du vaisseau de guerre colonial Battlestar Galactica. »

Jack, en tant que chef d'équipe, se chargea de SG1 : « je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill et voici Teal'c, le Docteur Daniel Jackson et… Carter ! »

Jack cria son nom quand il trouva Sam, inconsciente dans une mare de sang.

Athéna se tourna pour voir ce qui se passait et appela son vaisseau par sa radio.

« Galactica, ici Athéna. »

« Athéna, ici Galactica, parlez, nous vous écoutons » répondit la voix de Dualla, au CIC.

Athéna comprit à son ton que l'Amiral devait sûrement écouter.

« Galactica, nous avons détruit le vaisseau Cylon et trouvé quatre humains sur la planète mais je demande une assistance médicale d'urgence, je serais là dans moins de deux minutes ! »

« C'est noté Athéna, le Docteur Cottle vous attendra dans le hangar. »

Helo avait quitté son poste pour donner la trousse de secours à Daniel, en ayant entendu le terme Docteur le concernant mais l'archéologue expliqua qu'il n'était pas ce genre de médecin. Helo décida de s'occuper des premiers soins de la jeune femme et Jack le laissa faire, tout en gardant un œil sur lui.

« Athéna, êtes-vous sûre que ce ne sont pas des Cylons ? » demanda l'Amiral, pour le seul bénéfice de sa pilote, par la radio.

« Les Centurions allaient les abattre quand nous sommes arrivés, je ferais mon rapport dès mon arrivée, Amiral. »

« Je vous rejoins. »

L'Amiral Adama coupa la communication et demanda à son Second, le Colonel Tigh et à son fils, le Capitaine Lee « Apollo » Adama de l'accompagner.

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée des Colons ?_


	2. L'Amiral Adama

_Et voici un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère !_

 _Merci à ceux et celles qui ont déjà ajouté mon histoire dans leurs favoris ou en suivi ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2 - L'Amiral Adama**

Le raptor d'Athéna apponta et elle ouvrit la porte pour permettre au médecin de la flotte de faire son travail.

« C'est bien, Helo, tu as arrêté l'hémorragie mais je dois la conduire au bloc pour refermer ça ! »

Le vieux médecin, une cigarette aux lèvres, fit bouger son équipe médicale et ils emportèrent Carter alors que Jack, Daniel et Teal'c étaient retenus en arrière.

« L'Amiral Adama va vouloir vous poser des questions » chuchota Athéna à Jack, voyant les officiers les attendre, derrière un groupe de Marines.

Comme personne ne les mettait en joue, Jack fit baisser ses mains à Daniel. Un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, les cheveux poivre et sel, portant des lunettes, avança d'un pas.

« Je suis l'Amiral Bill Adama, vous êtes sur mon vaisseau, le Galactica. »

Jack fit un pas en avant pour se présenter : « Je suis le Colonel Jack O'Neill, de l'équipe SG1 et de l'armée de l'Air des États-Unis et… je n'ai pas de vaisseau, Monsieur. »

Adama ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, cet homme avait un drôle de sens de l'humour mais il connaissait le respect de sa hiérarchie.

« Êtes-vous des Cylons ? »

« Non ! » s'empressa de répondre Jack.

« Jack ! » gronda Daniel.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment peux-tu dire non, nous n'en savons rien ! » expliqua Daniel. « Avant de dire non, on devrait essayer de savoir ce qu'est un Cylon… »

Jack réfléchit un instant et se tourna vers l'Amiral.

« Euh, Amiral Adama, que voulez-vous dire par Cylon ? »

« Vous ne connaissez pas les Cylons ? » demanda un grand homme mince, presque chauve, près de l'Amiral.

« Non » répondit Jack.

« Quelle chance ! »

« D'où venez-vous pour ne pas connaitre nos ennemis ? »

Jack se tourna vers son ami archéologue pour qu'il explique, c'était sa part du boulot. Daniel fit donc un pas, très doucement, vers l'Amiral et lui présenta sa main droite, que l'homme accepta.

« Je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson. Jack, Carter - que vous avez emmenée - et moi, nous venons d'une planète appelée Tau'ri.»

Voyant que le nom Tau'ri ne disait rien à personne, il tenta avec un autre nom : « La Tau'ri est également connue sous le nom de Terre, dans la Voie Lactée. Et Teal'c, lui… il vient d'ailleurs.»

Cette fois-ci, le nom fit taire tout le monde, même les mécaniciens, qui faisaient semblant de ne pas écouter jusque-là.

Adama blêmit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Daniel, inquiet alors que Jack lui jetait des regards assassins.

« Amenez-les dans mes quartiers ! Tout de suite ! » ordonna l'Amiral aux deux hommes près de lui.

Il tourna les talons et quitta la salle rapidement. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent des regards surpris mais suivirent le grand type à moitié chauve et l'autre homme, plus jeune, qui se présenta comme le Capitaine Lee Adama. Jack ne fit aucun commentaire sur l'homonyme, se doutant qu'il s'agissait du fils de l'Amiral. Deux marines armés les suivirent et Jack demanda au plus gradé s'ils étaient en état d'arrestation.

« Non, c'est pour votre sécurité. Au fait, je suis le Colonel Saul Tigh. »

Le Colonel et le Capitaine escortèrent SG1 vers les quartiers personnels de l'Amiral Adama. Tigh ouvrit la porte, laissa ses invités entrer puis il demanda aux marines de garder la porte. Lee Adama les suivit et le Colonel ferma la porte. Il invita Jack et ses amis à s'asseoir puis il leur proposa un verre d'eau.

Jack accepta et demanda au Colonel ce qu'étaient les Cylons.

« Si vous ignorez ce qu'ils sont, j'imagine que les Douze Colonies de Kobol ne vous disent rien non plus… »

Daniel regarda Teal'c, pour savoir si ça lui rappelait quelque chose mais le Jaffa fit non de la tête.

« Non, ce n'est pas une culture familière » répondit l'archéologue.

C'est Lee Adama qui prit la parole : « Je vais essayer de faire simple. Nos ancêtres, les colons de Kobol se rebellèrent contre leurs Dieux et décidèrent de quitter leur planète afin de s'installer dans le système de Cyrannus. Ils ont fondé les Douze Colonies. Beaucoup plus tard, les humains créèrent des robots, les Cylons, mais ceux-ci se sont rebellés il y a environ quarante ans. Depuis, nous étions en paix mais ils ont attaqué à nouveau. Nous nous sommes rendu compte qu'ils avaient des « descendants » humanoïdes et nous nous méfions toujours des nouveaux venus. »

« Je comprends » dit Jack. « Mais je vous assure que nous ne sommes pas des machines. Vous le verrez avec Carter. »

« Nous n'avons aucun moyen de différencier un humain d'un Cylon humanoïde. Ils sont, en partie, organiques. Votre amie pourrait tout aussi bien être une Cylon que le médecin ne le verrait pas. »

« Il va la soigner tout de même ? » demanda Daniel, tout aussi inquiet que les autres pour Sam mais exprimant plus facilement ses sentiments.

Lee lui sourit et les rassura tous les trois : « nous n'avons pas pour habitude de laisser mourir quelqu'un, même si le doute subsiste. »

Tigh s'avança un peu et prit la parole : « Vous êtes des militaires, si j'ai bien compris ? »

« Carter et moi, uniquement. Nous servons notre pays, avec Daniel. Depuis quelques années, Teal'c s'est aussi rebellé contre son Dieu et a décidé de nous aider à défendre la Terre. »

« La Terre est en danger ? » demanda Tigh, visiblement inquiet et concerné, ce qui intrigua Jack.

« Et ça vous intéresse, parce que …? »

« Nous pensons que la Terre est notre seul salut, elle serait notre Treizième Colonie. Nous la cherchons depuis le début de la nouvelle guerre contre les Cylons. Si elle est menacée, nous devons la défendre. »

* * *

 _Pensez-vous que SG1 devrait aider les Colons à atteindre la Terre ? Est-ce que ces nouveaux venus dans la flotte coloniale seront bien perçus ?_


	3. La Présidente

_Me voilà de retour avec nouveau chapitre. Comme je n'ai reçu aucun message sur cette fic, je ne sais pas si ça vous plait ou non, donc je continue à poster ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3 - Madame la Présidente**

La porte des quartiers s'ouvrit à nouveau et une femme entra, suivie par l'Amiral. Le Colonel et le Capitaine la saluèrent : « Madame la Présidente. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c se levèrent et Jack prit une position similaire au Colonel Tigh.

« Repos, Colonel O'Neill » dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Daniel l'observa et la femme se présenta aux trois hommes, avec une poignée de main pour chacun des deux terriens.

« Je suis Laura Roslin, la Présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol. »

« Enchanté, Madame la Présidente, je suis… »

« Le Docteur Daniel Jackson et votre ami, ici, est Teal'c. »

Teal'c se pencha en deux pour la saluer à sa manière. Surprise, Laura l'imita puis elle s'installa dans le canapé de l'Amiral. Celui-ci prit place près d'elle et lui tendit un verre d'eau, qu'elle accepta.

« Monsieur, j'ai pris la liberté de commencer à expliquer à nos nouveaux amis ce qu'étaient les Douze Colonies et les Cylons » dit Lee à la Présidente.

« Très bonne initiative, Capitaine Apollo » répondit Laura.

« Merci, Monsieur » répondit Lee et Jack leva un sourcil.

« Monsieur ? »

Les quatre personnes face à lui le regardèrent, sans comprendre son trouble.

« Vous avez appelé votre Présidente « Monsieur » et ça ne gêne personne ? » dit Jack.

Laura rit et répondit « non, c'est normal, Colonel mais vous pouvez me dire « Madame » si vous préférez. »

Daniel haussa les épaules.

« Comment va mon Major ? Avez-vous des nouvelles ? »

« Elle est entre de bonnes mains, elle est presque sortie du bloc » répondit l'Amiral.

« Merci, Monsieur. »

« Maintenant, asseyez-vous et expliquez-nous comment vous êtes arrivés si loin de chez vous et où est votre vaisseau. »

Alors que Daniel allait prendre la parole, comme très souvent pour expliquer leur situation, Jack le coupa, préférant parler de militaire à militaire.

« J'ignore où nous sommes exactement, Monsieur, mais nous voyageons sans vaisseau depuis la Terre. Nous disposons d'un appareil nous permettant de voyager à travers les galaxies, grâce à un réseau très complexe de ce qu'on appelle les Portes des Etoiles. »

« Peut-être avez-vous déjà vu ces grands cercles de métal sur une planète ou une autre ? » demanda Daniel, tout en faisant un rapide croquis.

Jack observa l'Amiral et la Présidente. Ils étaient bien entrainés aussi à masquer leurs émotions mais quelque chose lui disait qu'ils avaient déjà vu ça quelque part.

« Oui, sur la planète de nos ancêtres » répondit Laura.

« Kobol ? » demanda Daniel, pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris.

La Présidente hocha la tête. « Nous ignorions simplement ce que c'était. J'ai pensé que c'était un autel ou quelque chose pour honorer les Dieux. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment faux. Nos ennemis à nous, sont les Goa'uld, de faux Dieux et ils utilisent le réseau de Portes pour asservir des populations, très souvent d'origine terrienne. »

Laura sembla réfléchir un instant avant de regarder les trois hommes : « vous êtes le militaire chargé de cette équipe » dit-elle à Jack, qui confirma d'un signe de tête.

Puis, elle regarda Daniel puis Teal'c en déclarant « Vous êtes l'érudit du groupe, spécialiste en langues et histoires anciennes et vous, vous êtes le guerrier. »

Chacun confirma, puis elle demanda « et que fait le Major ? »

« C'est mon second, elle est spécialiste de la Porte des Etoiles, Madame » répondit Jack.

« Elle est aussi astrophysicienne » ajouta Daniel, pour le crédit de son amie.

Les visages s'illuminèrent et Jack reconnut cette lueur dans les yeux de leurs hôtes.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous avons besoin d'une personne avec de sérieuses connaissances pour nous aider à trouver une planète pour faire une halte » répondit l'Amiral.

« Avant de rejoindre la Terre ? » demanda Jack.

« Nous n'avons que cette solution » admit Laura, comme l'avait fait le Colonel Tigh plus tôt.

« Et pourquoi pas une autre planète ? » demanda Daniel.

« Vous ne voulez pas de nous ? » demanda Tigh, défiant les terriens.

« Colonel, nous sommes déjà près de sept milliards d'êtres humains sur Terre, avec des cultures et des langues bien distinctes. Il va être compliqué de faire arriver toute une flotte de… de j'ignore combien d'êtres vivants sans créer la panique. »

« Vous n'avez pas ces technologies ? »

« Non, notre programme est secret et la Terre n'est pas encore prête pour ça… Ca fait à peine plus de trente ans que nous avons marché sur notre lune pour la première fois. »

Les regards que les autres portèrent sur les terriens furent choqués et réprobateurs.

« Cependant, nous pouvons toujours vous trouver une planète à coloniser, dans notre galaxie ou dans une autre » proposa Daniel.

« Vous pouvez faire ça ? » demanda l'Amiral.

« Oui sans doute, on l'a déjà fait pour d'autres populations, je ne vois pas ce que ça change là. »

Laura se leva et prit la main de Daniel.

« Monsieur… Docteur Jackson pardon, vous aurez tous les quatre notre éternelle gratitude dans ce cas. »

« Il y a juste une petite contrepartie à cela » admit Jack.

« Et qui est ? » demanda l'Amiral, peu surpris.

"Que vous nous rameniez à la maison" dit Jack, avec son GDO cassé dans les mains.

* * *

 _Voilà SG1 en bien fâcheuse posture, non ?_


	4. L'infirmerie

_Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre, où vous aurez des nouvelles de Sam. J'espère que ça vous plaira !  
_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fic ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 - L'infirmerie**

Jack demanda ensuite à voir Carter et tout le monde quitta les quartiers de l'Amiral. Le Colonel Tigh et le Capitaine Adama retournèrent au CIC et à leurs occupations habituelles. Athéna devait aussi faire son rapport au Second, comme demandé par Adama.

La Présidente demanda à Jack de lui prêter son bras et elle ouvrit la route vers l'infirmerie, suivie par l'Amiral, qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil. Daniel et Teal'c fermaient la marche, échangeant des regards mais gardant le silence.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée de SG1 de la Terre, dans leurs drôles d'uniformes, avait déjà fait le tour du vaisseau - et même de la flotte, pensait l'Amiral - et tout le monde jetait des regards curieux sur le passage du groupe. La Présidente se baladant au bras du Colonel étranger, suivie par Bill Adama semblait bien singulier également mais tout le monde savait qu'elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. La Présidente était une femme pragmatique et très intelligente - sensuelle revenait aussi dans les conversations mais personne ne l'aurait mentionné devant Adama.

« Alors Colonel, parlez-moi un peu de la Terre. »

« Que voulez-vous savoir, Madame ? »

« Comment est-ce ? »

« Vue de l'espace, elle est bleue car recouverte à 75% d'eau. Les 25% de terres émergées sont réparties sur cinq continents. Il y a de nombreuses cultures, beaucoup de langues et de religions. »

« Plusieurs religions ? » demanda Laura, surprise.

« Oui, Madame, mais ça apporte plus de conflits que ça n'en règle. »

« J'imagine bien, Colonel. Et que fait le gouvernement pour arranger les choses ? »

« Nous avons autant de gouvernements qu'il y a de pays, personne ne dirige vraiment la planète, mis à part une coalition des pays les plus riches et plus puissants. »

Laura arrêta de marcher, imitée par Bill.

« Je vous demande pardon, Colonel ? »

Elle ne lâcha pas son bras mais s'écarta un peu pour le regarder.

« Madame la Présidente, si j'ai bien compris vous êtes à la tête de douze planètes, mais sur la nôtre, personne ne gouverne tout le reste du monde. »

Laura secoua doucement la tête.

« Je ne suis présidente que depuis l'attaque, suite à la mort du Président Adar. Je ne gouverne aujourd'hui que pour cinquante mille personnes. »

« Et que faisiez-vous avant, Madame ? »

Laura se remit en route et Bill Adama répondit pour elle : « Secrétaire d'État à l'éducation. »

« Jolie promotion » dit seulement Jack, d'un ton neutre.

Il était conscient que si cette femme avait obtenu le pouvoir après l'attaque de son monde, cela sous-entendait que bon nombre de personnes avaient dû mourir.

« Amiral ! » salua le médecin, en voyant arriver le commandant du vaisseau. « Madame la Présidente ! »

Laura lâcha le bras de Jack et elle le laissa prendre des nouvelles de son Second.

« Elle va bien, elle est résistante. La balle n'a rien touché de vital, elle n'a pas fait trop de dégâts non plus. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu. »

Jack remercia le médecin et s'approcha du lit de Carter. Il lui prit la main et en caressa le dos avec son pouce. Il lui parla doucement mais d'où ils étaient, ni la Présidente, ni l'Amiral ne savaient ce qu'il lui disait. Daniel et Teal'c n'entendaient pas non plus, mais n'en avaient pas besoin, ils savaient.

Cependant, Daniel surprit Bill à caresser le dos de Laura, rapidement avant de reprendre une posture militaire, près d'elle. Il ne sembla pas conscient d'avoir été vu par l'archéologue et Daniel décida de ne rien dire à personne.

Une alarme retentit soudain dans le vaisseau et Adama quitta l'infirmerie. Jack se tourna pour jeter un regard d'incompréhension à la Présidente.

« Une attaque Cylon sans doute » dit-elle simplement, comme si c'était naturel. Elle savait garder son calme en toutes circonstances, même si elle était inquiète à ce moment précis.

Jack se décida à quitter le chevet de Carter et il demanda à Laura si elle voudrait bien le guider vers l'Amiral.

« Bien sûr Colonel, L'Amiral Adama est parti au CIC, suivez-moi. »

Elle guida le trio de terriens, suivie par ses gardes du corps, vers le poste de pilotage et quand elle y entra, tout le personnel était en effervescence.

Jack observait l'équipage du Galactica travailler sous les ordres de l'Amiral et de son second, tout en écoutant les rapports des pilotes des vaisseaux alliés. Tout le monde semblait connaitre sa tâche, et l'Amiral orchestrait cela d'une main de maître, c'était évident même pour les terriens qui n'avaient pas la même avancée technologique.

« Nous sommes prêts à faire le bond, Monsieur » dit un homme à l'Amiral.

« Très bien, Monsieur Gaeta. »

Puis Gaeta, lança un compte à rebours : « Bond dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un ! »

Jack, Daniel et Teal'c sentirent une poussée du vaisseau, cependant elle ne leur fit pas perdre l'équilibre, à l'inverse des vaisseaux Goa'uld.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Jack à la Présidente, une fois le bond terminé.

Cependant, Laura Roslin avait la tête levée vers un écran et n'écoutait pas son hôte. Jack suivit son regard et attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose. Une jeune femme, métisse avec de magnifiques yeux verts, prit enfin la parole.

« Tous les vaisseaux ont fait le bond, Monsieur. »

Laura ferma les yeux et fit une prière silencieuse en souriant. Elle semblait soulagée. Alors que Jack allait répéter sa question, elle le surprit en répondant : « Nous avons fait un bond PRL pour échapper aux Cylons, Colonel. »

« Super ! Et c'est quoi un bond PRL ? »

« Cela veut dire « Plus Rapide que la Lumière » Monsieur » répondit Gaeta.

"Mais je croyais que…" commença le Colonel O'Neill, avant de regarder autour de lui, "qu'on ne pouvait pas dépasser la vitesse de la lumière ?"

Il venait juste de se rendre compte que depuis le comptage des vaisseaux, tout le monde les observait et les écoutait, sa question avait donc été entendue par tout le CIC.

* * *

 _Trouvez-vous que les membres de SG1 s'intègrent bien à la flotte ?_


	5. Starbuck

**CHAPITRE 5 - Starbuck**

L'Amiral Adama avait attribué des quartiers pour ses invités, qu'ils devraient partager à quatre quand Carter serait sur pieds.

« Amiral, nous vous sommes extrêmement reconnaissants pour cette attention » remercia Daniel.

« C'est tout naturel, cependant j'aurais aimé que mon vaisseau soit assez grand pour vous offrir plus d'espace. »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous dormons parfois dans des tentes de l'armée, que nous partageons quand nous y sommes forcés. »

Adama sentit la réserve de Daniel et fronça les sourcils.

« Votre culture impose-t-elle que la femme qui vous accompagne ne partage pas votre chambre ? »

Jack prit la parole : « Amiral, dans notre armée, les femmes sont séparées des hommes pour leur propre bien mais ça n'est pas un problème dans notre groupe. »

« Par ailleurs, nous ne voudrions pas créer de problème là où il n'y en a pas » ajouta Daniel.

« De toute façon, le Major Carter repose pour le moment à l'infirmerie. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse garder sa chambre ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci Amiral. »

L'Amiral Adama leur donna toute liberté dans son vaisseau, dans les zones accessibles au public. Daniel décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie, pour laisser Jack souffler un peu. Il savait qu'il passerait ensuite la nuit près de Carter.

Teal'c suivit Jack, qui arrivait à bien se repérer dans le Galactica mais il était un peu embarrassé par tous les regards sur lui. Teal'c était égal à lui-même. Ils trouvèrent la salle de repos, en pleine effervescence. Tout le monde buvait, jouait et fumait dans la pièce. Une femme, blonde, était assise et se vantait de tout un tas d'exploits en combat aérien. Lee Adama se leva pour les accueillir - et même s'il ne salua pas Jack, celui-ci sentit le respect du Capitaine à son égard - et la salle fit silence.

« Serait-ce donc là les Terriens dont tout le monde parle ? » demanda la blonde.

« Kara ! » gronda Lee, pour la calmer. Il la connaissait assez pour savoir qu'elle pouvait être une vraie peste quand elle s'y mettait et il ne connaissait pas bien O'Neill.

« Quoi, Lee ? Et puis, je croyais que vous étiez quatre ? »

« Mon Second est à l'infirmerie et le dernier membre de mon équipe veille sur elle » répondit froidement Jack, comme il savait si bien faire.

La blonde ne se laissa pas démonter par le ton cassant.

« Vous avez peur que nous lui fassions du mal, pour la faire garder par votre toutou ? »

« C'est une habitude chez nous, lorsque l'un de nous est blessé l'un des autres le veille systématiquement. De plus, mon toutou comme vous dites est archéologue et sait à peine tenir une arme. Je me fie plutôt à mon Second pour les défendre en cas de problème » dit Jack, un sourire en coin.

« Je comprends que vous ne laissiez personne seul, c'est horrible de se réveiller comme ça. Un verre, Colonel ? »

« J'ai cru que vous ne proposeriez jamais ! »

Ils furent invités à s'asseoir parmi les officiers et Kara servit un verre d'alcool à Jack mais Teal'c refusa poliment.

La soirée passa rapidement et Jack parla de la Terre et de toutes ses merveilles. Son air absent, nostalgique de son monde, laissa tout le monde le croire et personne ne remit sa parole en doute.

L'Amiral était arrivé dans son dos et avait fait signe à ses hommes de ne pas bouger, il voulait écouter le récit du Colonel. Teal'c le salua d'un signe de tête qu'Adama lui rendit.

SJSJSJ

Daniel était assis, un livre en main, au chevet de Sam. Il avait toujours de quoi lire sur lui et il se félicitait dans ce genre de cas. L'infirmerie était toujours occupée et le personnel médical faisait son travail, ainsi il n'entendit pas la Présidente arriver dans son dos. Il sursauta quand elle lui parla.

« Comment va-t-elle, Docteur Jackson ? »

« Madame la Présidente ! Oh euh, elle va bien, merci. »

« On dirait que je vous ai surpris, ce qui ne devrait pas être le cas pour un homme proche de militaires. »

« Que voulez-vous, on ne se refait pas, je suis plutôt antimilitariste de nature mais… »

« Mais parfois, il faut savoir mettre de côté ses principes et marcher avec eux. »

« Vous aussi, alors ? » demanda Daniel en souriant.

« Ne le dites pas à Adama, mais oui, je suis un peu comme vous. »

Laura s'approcha de Sam et se pencha pour détailler son visage.

« Elle est belle. »

« Oui, très » acquiesça Daniel.

« Vous pensez qu'elle peut nous aider à trouver la Terre ? »

« S'il y a bien une personne dans tout l'univers capable de nous faire rentrer, alors, c'est votre homme… euh, femme… enfin… »

« Je crois que j'ai saisi, Docteur. »

Laura lui souriait et Daniel se demandait à quel jeu jouait cette femme. Elle était tour à tour charmeuse et curieuse, Daniel pensa même manipulatrice.

« Que lisez-vous, Docteur ? »

« Un roman. Ce n'est habituellement pas mon genre de lecture mais en mission, si je le perds, ça me fend moins le cœur que d'autres ouvrages plus précieux. »

« Puis-je ? » demanda Laura, en tendant la main.

Daniel y déposa le livre et elle l'étudia avec soin. Les coins n'étaient pas coupés et la couverture n'était pas rigide, puis elle lut le résumé.

« Il a l'air intéressant, si on vient de la Terre, j'imagine » déclara Laura en rendant son bien à Daniel.

« Oui, j'imagine qu'on comprend mieux dans ce cas. Je vous le prêterais, si ça vous tente.»

* * *

 _Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec Kara ?_

 _Est-ce que Sam ne vous manque pas un peu ? Si c'est le cas, rassurez-vous, elle sera bientôt de retour, en pleine forme !_


	6. Les bombardiers

**CHAPITRE 6 - Les Bombardiers**

Jack prit enfin le relai à l'infirmerie, permettant à Daniel et à Teal'c de se reposer. L'Amiral Adama l'avait accompagné puis trouvant la Présidente, il l'escorta jusqu'à la navette qui devait la reconduire sur son propre vaisseau.

Le lendemain matin, le Docteur Cottle réveilla Jack en tirant le rideau.

« Un nouvel Amiral est dans la place à ce que je vois » grommela le médecin.

Jack se passa les mains sur le visage mais ne releva pas la remarque, ne comprenant pas où voulait en venir l'homme.

« Pourquoi n'était-elle toujours pas réveillée, Doc ? » demanda le Colonel, inquiet.

« Je pense que j'ai dû forcer sur la dose d'anesthésiant, votre morphologie terrienne doit être un peu différente de la nôtre. »

Jack ne prit pas la peine de parler de Jolinar, ça serait bien trop compliqué et ça risquerait d'attirer l'attention de leurs nouveaux amis, déjà particulièrement parano avec leur problème Cylon.

L'Amiral Adama se présenta peu après et proposa à Jack de venir prendre un petit déjeuner. Jack rassembla ses affaires pendant que le médecin confiait à Bill que le Colonel avait passé la nuit au chevet de la femme.

« Il me fait penser à quelqu'un… »

« C'est un homme droit, un bon leader, qui s'inquiète pour ses hommes, rien de plus » répondit Adama, pour éloigner les soupçons du médecin.

Une fois devant un café, Adama observa Jack de près. L'homme semblait fatigué mais rien ne laissait supposer qu'il regrettait sa nuit sur un fauteuil inconfortable de l'infirmerie - fauteuil que lui-même connaissait bien.

Dualla se présenta et lui annonça que la Présidente demandait l'autorisation d'apponter avec son vaisseau, pas la navette. L'Amiral soupira et répondit « comme si elle avait besoin de demander… » puis il hocha la tête.

La jeune femme sourit à son patron et repartit pour donner l'accord de l'Amiral.

« Vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« La Présidente ? Depuis les attaques, en fait. Comme je vous l'ai dit hier, elle était secrétaire d'Etat à l'éducation et elle était venue ici pour la mise à la retraite de mon vaisseau. Au lieu de finir en musée, il est devenu notre dernier moyen de défense contre nos ennemis… »

Ils burent une gorgée de café et en posant sa tasse, Adama interrogea Jack à son tour : « Et vous ? »

« Quoi, la Présidente ? Vous étiez là quand je l'ai rencontrée ! » dit Jack en riant.

Adama secoua la tête en souriant à son interlocuteur.

« Je connais Carter depuis plus de sept ans. C'est un officier remarquable ! »

« Vous semblez la tenir en haute estime » remarqua l'Amiral.

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie plus de fois que je ne pourrais le compter. J'ai une grande dette de vie envers elle et j'ai de la chance car elle ne réclame jamais rien en retour. »

« Quelle chance en effet » dit Adama.

Les deux hommes dégustaient un mauvais café en riant quand la Présidente des Colonies fit son apparition. Tout le monde se leva pour la saluer, et Jack ne fit pas exception, comme l'Amiral.

Laura les salua à son tour et demanda à Jack, en posant la main sur son avant-bras : « Comment va le Major Carter, Colonel ? »

« Elle n'est pas réveillée mais votre médecin pense qu'il a été généreux avec la morphine. »

Laura échangea un regard complice avec Bill et répondit « Oui, Cottle a souvent la main lourde, pour éviter que ses patients ne se plaignent. »

Jack ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou inquiet mais comme ni l'Amiral ni la Présidente ne semblaient surpris, il décida de réserver son jugement.

Daniel et Teal'c arrivèrent à leur tour et trouvèrent leur Colonel attablé avec Bill et Laura, comme des amis de longue date. Ils s'installèrent aussi, salués par le personnel du Galactica.

Quand Daniel demanda des nouvelles de Sam, il eut la même réponse que la Présidente. Le petit groupe décida d'aller la voir à l'infirmerie.

Une alarme retentit dans le vaisseau alors que le médecin faisait le point avec SG1 sur l'état de santé de sa patiente.

« Colonel, venez avec moi » dit l'Amiral alors qu'il se rendait au CIC.

Jack ordonna à Daniel et Teal'c de rester avec Sam. Laura décida également de rester avec eux.

Dans la salle de contrôle, le Lieutenant Gaeta déclara à son commandant : « Multiple contact DRADIS, Monsieur. »

« Préparez un bond et prévenez la flotte civile ! »

Le Lieutenant exécuta les ordres alors que le Capitaine Adama et le Colonel Tigh se regroupaient autour de l'Amiral.

Jack regardait les écrans pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Bientôt, il fut clair que les Cylons avaient retrouvé les humains et qu'ils se préparaient à passer à l'attaque.

« Lee, prends un Raptor et emmène le Colonel O'Neill avec toi ! »

Le Capitaine Adama obéit à son père et Jack le suivit. Lee lui donna une tenue de combat coloniale et il le guida vers la salle de départ. Bien qu'étant son subordonné, Lee donna des ordres précis à Jack, qui écouta et obéit en silence, conscient de n'être qu'un intrus dans cette flotte.

Une fois dans l'espace, Lee montra à Jack à quoi ressemblaient les bombardiers Cylons, ce qui donna un frison de dégout au Colonel.

* * *

 _Et vous, vous en pensez quoi de notre Sam aux bois dormants ?_


	7. Le départ de Carter

_Bonjour, voici un nouveau chapitre qui vous plaira j'espère ;)_

 _To ljbrown1 : Hope you'll enjoy, even if I made a mistake : Carter's wake up would be in the next chapter ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7 - Le départ de Carter**

Quand la flotte coloniale sorti du bond PRL, Adama se rendit à l'infirmerie car même s'ils n'avaient pas été gravement touchés, quelques blessés arrivaient déjà.

Le Docteur Cottle était débordé et râla auprès de l'Amiral.

« Le Major Carter est certes une patiente modèle mais elle occupe un lit alors qu'elle va se remettre très vite ! »

« Elle a besoin d'un endroit calme et sain pour se reposer » dit Laura, outrée par le comportement de Cottle, qu'elle connaissait pourtant bien.

« Vous n'avez qu'à la prendre avec vous ! »

« Très bien ! » lança la Présidente.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda Daniel.

« Nous n'avons pas tellement le choix. Je ne peux pas la renvoyer dans vos quartiers, ça peut servir et on devra avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur elle » répondit Adama.

« Et qui serait mieux placée que moi, étant donné que je passe plus de temps derrière un bureau ces temps-ci ou en réunion sur le Galactica… » dit Laura avec un sourire.

« Très bien, c'est réglé ! » lança le médecin, en donnant ses ordres à son équipe pour le transfert de la patiente.

Quand Jack arriva, l'équipe médicale était déjà en route.

« Où l'emmenez-vous ? » demanda Jack, portant toujours la tenue coloniale.

« Elle vient avec moi, sur mon vaisseau » répondit Laura.

« Pardon ?!»

« Colonel, nous avons besoin de place et elle a juste besoin de repos et d'un endroit où dormir, surveillée par une personne de confiance » répliqua Adama.

Jack allait protester mais l'Amiral posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Je réponds de la sécurité de votre Major. Elle est aussi en sécurité qu'on peut l'être dans notre monde. Le Colonial One est un vaisseau sûr, qui voyage toujours près du Galactica. Quand elle sera en mesure de se lever, elle reviendra ici, je vous le promets. »

Jack ne put que s'incliner et il ne manqua pas de noter l'attitude protectrice de la Présidente. Elle marchait à côté de la nacelle de Sam, la tête haute, défiant du regard quiconque leur voudrait du mal. Il leva un sourcil.

Adama surprit son regard et dit « oui, elle me fait peur aussi, parfois ! »

Jack ricana doucement.

Juste avant de laisser partir Carter dans le vaisseau présidentiel, qui était dans la soute du Galactica, Jack caressa le front de son Second. Il lui souhaita un bon rétablissement mais il sentit son cœur se serrer quand la porte se ferma sur les deux femmes et leur escorte.

Daniel remarqua le désarroi sur son visage mais également sur celui de l'Amiral, ce qui lui fit lever un sourcil, à son tour.

Ils remontèrent ensuite au CIC et une nouvelle attaque des Cylons ne tarda pas à arriver. Une fois de plus, les pilotes se rendirent à leurs appareils pour laisser à Gaeta le temps de faire des calculs de trajectoire puis de les transmettre aux vaisseaux civils, avant que tout le monde puisse faire un bond PRL.

Jack se dirigea vers la console pour surveiller les vipers et les raptors, en formation de combat. Il demanda à être mis en relation avec Lee « Apollo » Adama.

Dualla obtempéra après avoir reçu un signe de tête de l'Amiral. Jack était connu au SGC pour son insubordination, son humour parfois mal dosé mais surtout pour ses qualités de leader et de tacticien militaire. Il s'employa à aider Apollo à faire le plus de dégâts possible sur les bombardiers Cylons, tout en les éloignant des civils. Starbuck se brancha sur le même canal et à eux trois, ils réduisirent à néant une bonne partie de la flotte Cylon.

Le bond PRL fut bientôt prêt et les vipers durent apponter avant car ils n'avaient pas la possibilité de le faire. Après le bond, Gaeta se chargea de compter le nombre de vaisseaux et comme toujours, tout le monde au CIC retenait son souffle.

« Monsieur » commença Gaeta, ce qui ne laissait jamais rien présager de bon « Il manque un vaisseau. »

« Lequel ? » demanda durement Adama.

Gaeta sembla avoir du mal à avaler sa salive pour répondre, il se concentra sur son écran pour être sûr de sa réponse. Le Colonel Tigh le rappela à l'ordre : « Monsieur Gaeta, l'Amiral vous a posé une question ! »

« Je… »

« Monsieur Gaeta ! » gronda Adama de sa voix grave, pendant que Lee et Kara arrivaient en courant, pour se tenir informés.

« C'est le Colonial One qui manque à l'appel, Monsieur ! »

L'Amiral frappa de rage sur la console face à lui, faisant sursauter tout son équipage car la pièce était incroyablement silencieuse et renversant l'ensemble du matériel posé dessus.

« Où… Où sont-elles, Amiral ? » demanda Jack, inquiet et sentant la rage le gagner.

Adama tourna lentement la tête vers lui et vu la mine défaite, Jack eut sa réponse : il ne savait pas.

« Ca veut dire quoi ? Que le vaisseau est resté en arrière ou que… Quoi ? » demanda Daniel, peu habitué à ces termes et cette technologie.

« Il est fort probable que le Colonial One ait fait un bond mais pas sur les mêmes coordonnées que nous » expliqua calmement Gaeta, passant sous silence les autres éventualités, moins réjouissantes. « C'est déjà arrivé. »

« Je prends un raptor et je fais un bond en arrière pour vérifier, Monsieur ! » annonça Lee à son père, qui acquiesça.

« Je viens aussi ! » dit Jack en même temps que Kara.

* * *

 _Pensez-vous que Laura saura veiller sur Sam ? Avez-vous peur que le Colonial One se fasse attaquer par des Cylons, alors qu'il est loin du Galactica ?_


	8. Colonial One

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère ;)_

 _Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8 - Colonial One**

Sam Carter se réveilla dans un endroit inconnu et elle écouta les bruits environnants. Elle entendit une femme parler doucement.

« Mais comment est-ce possible, Capitaine ? »

« Je - je ne sais pas, Madame » répondit l'homme, penaud.

« Trouvez une solution pour rejoindre la flotte avant que l'Amiral Adama ne demande à mon vice-président de reprendre mon mandat ! »

« Oui, Madame ! »

L'homme sembla quitter la pièce et Sam entendit la femme bouger. Elle gémit en voulant s'étirer.

« Major Carter, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda la femme.

« Oui, Madame, je vous remercie » répondit Sam, en croisant le regard vert de la propriétaire de la voix douce et sensuelle.

« Je m'appelle Laura » dit la Présidente, en aidant Sam à s'asseoir dans le sofa.

« Où suis-je, Laura ? » demanda Sam, en utilisant le prénom de la femme.

« Dans mon vaisseau, le Colonial One. Vous avez été sauvée par Athéna et comme vous étiez blessée, notre médecin vous a opéré sur un autre vaisseau. »

« Où est le reste de mon équipe ? »

Laura s'assit à côté de Sam sur le canapé : « Vous avez été transférée ici car nous avons été attaqués et le médecin avait besoin de votre lit. Nos ennemis nous ont forcé à fuir mais mon pilote semble avoir mal rentré les coordonnées du bond, nous sommes donc perdus dans l'espace pour le moment. »

« Attendez, je ne vous suis pas très bien, Laura » avoua Carter.

Laura lui résuma la situation de la flotte coloniale mais elle l'assura que ses amis étaient sains et saufs à bord du Galactica, avec le reste de la flotte.

« L'Amiral va veiller sur eux » dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Puis-je prendre une douche et me changer, Laura ? »

La Présidente l'invita à utiliser ses quartiers personnels et elle lui donna des vêtements.

« Vous êtes un peu plus grande que Starbuck mais elle a pensé que ça vous irait » dit Laura, en lui tendant une tenue coloniale. « Nous avons ajouté les gallons de Major. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Laura s'installa à son bureau pour avancer dans son travail, pendant que Sam observait les lieux et la femme. Elle réalisa quelque chose.

« Laura ? »

La femme se tourna, la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes noires, en souriant.

« Colonial One, vous avez dit ? »

« Oui, Major Carter. Je suis la présidente des Douze Colonies de Kobol, mais il semble que ça ne vous dise rien. »

« Oh, je… dans ce cas, je ne devrais pas vous appeler par votre prénom, excusez-moi Madame. »

« Si je n'avais pas voulu que vous utilisiez mon prénom, je ne vous l'aurais pas dit. »

Sam sourit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain privée de la Présidente. Elle apprécia la douche chaude puis les vêtements propres, bien que ça ne soit pas sa tenue habituelle. L'uniforme se composait d'un fin débardeur noir sur un autre gris, plus large ainsi que d'une veste et d'un pantalon bleus, coordonnés. Alors, qu'elle se préparait, habillée comme un vrai officier colonial, Laura demanda si elle pouvait entrer.

« Vous êtes chez vous, Madame. »

Laura sourit en secouant la tête : « encore un peu et je suis sûre que vous vous mettriez au garde-à-vous. »

Sam arrêta son geste pour la regarder à travers le miroir et elle se rendit compte que Laura plaisantait.

Les deux femmes se dévisageaient de chaque côté du miroir avant que le regard de Laura ne dérive vers les mains de Sam. Elle leva un sourcil, geste surpris par Sam.

« Oui, je sais que ça peut paraître trivial mais j'ai dû perdre beaucoup de sang et je suis très pale, donc je me maquille un peu… »

« Non, ça n'est pas trivial du tout, Major Carter. C'est juste qu'il a bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un crayon pour les yeux, ni tout ça » répondit Laura, en désignant la trousse de Sam, garnie de produits de beauté.

« Oh » dit-elle, avec un sourire.

Sam termina de mettre son crayon puis elle se dirigea vers son sac à dos. Elle fouilla dedans et en sortit une seconde trousse, qu'elle donna à Laura.

« Ne le dites pas au Colonel mais j'ai toujours une trousse de dépannage pour les femmes que je rencontre off world. Ca m'a déjà bien aidé pour obtenir ce que je voulais » dit Sam, d'un air complice.

« Pourquoi le cachez-vous à votre supérieur ? » demanda Laura, tout en caressant la trousse en coton, sans l'ouvrir encore.

« Parce que j'essaie de lui faire oublier que je suis une femme. »

« Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est une erreur mais je ne dirais rien, promis. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est une erreur, Madame ? »

Laura s'avança vers Sam et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Parce que notre force réside dans le fait que nous sommes des femmes. Je me bats depuis des années pour les droits des femmes mais depuis que je suis Présidente, j'ai dû faire des choix incompatibles avec cela. Pourtant, j'essaie de rester forte et fidèle à mes principes mais jamais je n'abandonnerais ce que je suis. »

« Vous n'êtes pas dans l'Armée, Madame, c'est différent. »

Laura éclata de rire : « non, vous avez raison mais je commande une flotte et mon principal défi au quotidien est d'essayer de faire adopter à un Amiral borné mes points de vue et de le faire obéir à mes ordres… »

« Sacré challenge, en effet » concéda Sam, en riant également.


	9. Un bond en arrière

_Salut tout le monde, désolée pour les délais mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis entre le changement de boulot et les nuits agitées de bébé :/_

 _Bonne lecture et à bientôt ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9 - Un bond en arrière**

Sur le Galactica, l'Amiral regarda Apollo et Starbuck partir avec O'Neill et il conseilla à son fils d'être prudent, puis il prit le micro pour s'adresser à la flotte.

« Ici l'Amiral Adama, du vaisseau Galactica. Suite au bond PRL, le Colonial One est porté disparu. Nous lançons les recherches. En attendant, je prends le commandement de la flotte ! »

Des cris de protestation se firent entendre dans la radio, que Dualla coupa.

« N'avez-vous pas un Vice-Président ? » demanda Daniel, sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

« Si, mais il est hors de question qu'il s'occupe de ça en attendant le retour de Laura, hum, de la Présidente Roslin » répondit Adama, en se corrigeant sur l'usage du prénom de la chef des Colonies.

Une question brulait les lèvres de Daniel mais il ne la posa pas, pas tant que l'Amiral serait entouré de ses hommes. La question était personnelle et même s'il était disposé à lui répondre, il ne le ferait jamais en présence de témoins. Daniel ignorait même si Adama répondrait - et s'il était comme Jack, Daniel ne saurait jamais ce qui se passait entre l'Amiral et la Présidente.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider, Amiral Adama ? » demanda Teal'c, faisant taire tout le monde.

Personne sur le Galactica n'avait encore entendu le son de sa voix et certains le disait même muet.

« Vous savez faire quoi ? » demanda Adama.

« Je sais suivre des instructions pour mener à bien des réparations, Amiral Adama. »

« Parfait ! Présentez-vous au Chef Tyrol. »

Adama fit signe à un de ses hommes de le guider vers le pont dédié au Chef et Teal'c suivit, docilement. Daniel se proposa pour l'infirmerie, bien que ses connaissances soient limitées, mais il pourrait toujours donner un coup de main aux infirmières.

Le Raptor piloté par Apollo, secondé par Starbuck fit un bond en arrière, afin de chercher le Colonial One. Quelques bombardiers Cylons étaient restés sur place mais les pilotes coloniaux s'y attendaient. Ils firent feu sur leurs ennemis mais ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace du vaisseau présidentiel. Jack sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine face à ce constat.

Ils décidèrent de rejoindre la flotte et de rentrer à bord du Galactica, pour faire leur rapport.

« Le Patron va être furax ! » commenta Starbuck.

« C'est clair ! » dit Apollo, à moitié amusé par la remarque mais visiblement inquiet.

Une fois à bord du Galactica, le trio trouva l'Amiral qui les attendait, les mains croisées dans le dos. Jack repéra Teal'c qui aidait le Chef Tyrol à réparer un des Vipers de combat.

« Alors, Apollo ? » demanda l'Amiral.

« Rien, Monsieur. Ils ont dû faire un bond mais vers de mauvaises coordonnées. »

« J'espère » répondit son père. « Colonel O'Neill ? »

Jack s'avança et l'Amiral quitta les lieux, suivi par le colonel. Ils se rendirent dans les quartiers de l'Amiral et Tigh était là, à les attendre.

« Un verre, Colonel ? »

« Hum… Si c'est le même alcool que j'ai bu hier, non merci, Monsieur. »

L'Amiral sourit mais présenta une bouteille de liquide ambré à Jack, alors que la veille, il était transparent.

« Whisky ? »

« Oui, vous avez ça aussi, sur Terre ? »

« Oui et je suis irlandais ! »

Tigh et Adama le dévisagèrent.

« Laissez tomber ! »

Les trois hommes s'installèrent au bureau de l'Amiral et commencèrent à boire en silence. Jack ignorait à quoi ou à qui Tigh pouvait bien penser mais il n'avait aucun doute concernant Adama. Tout comme l'Amiral savait également ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jack.

« Colonel, ne vous en faites pas, si le vaisseau a bien fait un bond, la Présidente nous retrouvera. »

« Et on ne cherche pas ? »

« Non, elle connait les coordonnées de rendez-vous mais j'ai une flotte à guider. Je sais qu'elle refuserait que je fasse quoi que ce soit. »

« Carter est pareil. Vous nous emmenez où alors ? » demanda Jack, avant de boire une gorgée de whisky.

« J'espère que Monsieur Gaeta a trouvé une planète pour que nous puissions faire une halte en attendant de trouver votre planète. »

« Carter pourra vous aider mais… »

« Mais, elle devra laisser Madame Roslin la ramener ici » dit Tigh.

« Parlez-moi un peu des Cylons » demanda Jack, curieux d'en savoir plus sur ces ennemis robotiques / humanoïdes.

Alors, Adama et Tigh lui racontèrent les détails de la première guerre - la révolte des Centurions. Puis, ils passèrent sur la seconde et l'holocauste nucléaire. L'alcool aidant, les trois hommes se mirent à rire face à la situation.

« Et là, je me suis levé et j'ai voulu la frapper, mais Starbuck a été plus rapide que moi et elle m'a collé son poing en plein visage ! » dit Tigh, faisant rire aux larmes Adama et Jack.

« Et vous l'avez jetée au trou ? »

« Oh oui mais j'ai eu besoin de tous mes pilotes, alors je l'en ai sortie ! » dit Bill.

« Et il y en a une autre que tu as sortie de prison ! » dit Tigh.

Là, Adama arrêta de rire, d'un coup.

« Elle s'est sauvée, Saul ! Vers Kobol ! »

Tigh éclata de rire : « oui, et avec ton fils ! »

Jack était perdu mais les deux hommes se mirent à rire à nouveau.

« Et me voilà, une semaine après avoir été abattu par une Cylon à crapahuter sur Kobol à la recherche de mes hommes et de notre Présidente ! »

« Et comment ça peut marcher tout ça ? » demanda soudainement Jack, pensif.

« Parce que Laura et moi avons appris à faire des concessions et ça marche plutôt bien ! »

Jack leva un sourcil à l'évocation du prénom de la Présidente.

« De toute façon, elle te fait faire ce qu'elle veut ! » gronda gentiment Tigh. "Elle te mène par le bout du nez."


	10. Ah, les femmes !

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, qui vous plaira j'espère._

 _Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai changé de travail, mais les nouveaux horaires sont plus compliqués. Par ailleurs, je prépare notre retour en Métropole pour fin mars/début avril._

 _J'espère par la suite avoir plus de temps pour finir cette fic et terminer mon chapitre d'"Alex" en cours depuis plusieurs semaines !_

 _Bisous à vous, et meilleurs voeux !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 - Ah, les femmes !**

A bord du Colonial One, Sam et la Présidente discutaient toujours.

« Puis-je ? » demanda Laura, en désignant la trousse qu'elle tenait.

Sam lui fit un signe de tête et elle sourit quand la Présidente s'assit sur son lit et commença à déballer le contenu de la trousse. Elle avait un visage et un sourire enfantins à ce moment précis.

« Ca vous plait ? » demanda Sam, peu de temps après.

« Oui, je vous remercie beaucoup. Je ne sais pas quoi vous offrir en retour ? »

« Dans la mesure où vous avez pris soin de moi, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable, Madame. »

« Appelez-moi Laura, s'il vous plait, Major Carter, j'insiste. »

« Alors, appelez-moi Sam. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent et Sam entendit un jeune homme appeler Laura, depuis son bureau.

« J'arrive, Billy » dit-elle.

Sam suivit Laura, qui lui présenta son assistant.

« Madame, le Capitaine me fait savoir que l'ordinateur de bord est en panne et n'est pas en mesure de calculer le prochain bond PRL. »

« Oh, c'est un problème. Et j'imagine qu'il ne peut pas le faire à la main ? »

Billy secoua la tête.

« J'ai un ordinateur et si votre pilote m'explique quel genre de calcul faire, je pense être capable de trouver une solution » proposa Sam.

« Billy, demandez au Capitaine de venir ici. »

« Je peux aller au poste de pilotage, Laura. »

« Certainement pas, vous vous remettez à peine d'une blessure, vous devez vous reposer, Sam. »

D'un geste, Laura l'invita à s'asseoir face à elle, à son bureau. Dans son fauteuil, Laura semblait à la fois petite mais terriblement puissante. Sam se dit - sans connaitre l'Amiral - qu'il ne devait pas souvent avoir gain de cause face à elle.

Le Capitaine se présenta et il expliqua à Sam quel genre de calcul spatial il devait faire pour rejoindre la flotte le plus rapidement possible, avant d'être repéré par les Cylons. Sam ouvrit son ordinateur et commença à charger un programme. Le Capitaine leva un sourcil face à la complexité du problème résolu par Sam en quelques minutes.

« Voilà, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de se connecter à l'ordinateur de bord pour charger les données et je pense que ça devrait être bon » déclara Sam, après avoir passé un moment à pianoter sur son ordinateur en silence, pendant que Laura terminait de lire et de signer quelques dossiers.

Billy rangeait les papiers de la Présidente au fur et à mesure, toujours fasciné par la jeune femme blonde très concentrée, assise face à sa patronne.

Laura observait le jeune homme du coin de l'œil, consciente depuis son réveil que Sam Carter était vraiment une belle femme. Laura comprenait mieux l'attachement du Colonel pour son Second. Un peu plus tard, ses pensées allèrent vers l'Amiral, vers Bill… Il lui manquait et sans s'en rendre compte, elle soupira. Billy lui apporta un verre d'eau et lui dit : "ça va aller, Madame la Présidente" comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je sais Billy, je vous remercie » lui dit-elle.

Sam leva la tête et ajouta : « je fais aussi vite que possible. »

Laura ôta ses lunettes, les plia, mais les garda en main.

« Je sais, Sam. Je me demandais seulement combien de temps la flotte allait pouvoir nous attendre au point de rendez-vous. »

« Madame, l'Amiral ne partira pas sans vous » assura Billy.

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu et remit ses lunettes pour reprendre sa lecture.

Plus tard, Sam demanda à aller au poste de pilotage et Laura envoya Billy la guider. Après plusieurs longues heures de travail, Sam avait réussi à se brancher sur l'ordinateur de bord, surprise que le réseau soit coupé. Le Capitaine lui expliqua que l'Amiral avait fait désactiver tous les réseaux de la flotte, à cause de la menace Cylon. Sam laissa son programme se charger dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau et elle retourna au bureau de la Présidente, pour s'allonger un peu.

Le bureau était vide et presque toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Billy arriva juste derrière elle.

« Où est la Présidente ? »

« Elle est partie se coucher. Elle m'a demandé de préparer le canapé pour vous. »

Sam tourna la tête et trouva des draps propres, des couvertures et des oreillers mis en place pour elle.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Sam fut réveillée plus tard par le bruit de Billy, servant le petit-déjeuner. L'odeur du café lui chatouilla le nez et elle s'étira. Elle attrapa sa veste d'uniforme, retirée la veille et l'enfila. Laura la salua, déjà à son bureau.

Sam se leva et prit un siège, face à la Présidente. Billy déposa une tasse de café noir devant elle et lui présenta du sucre et du lait en poudre.

« Quel confort tout de même ! » dit Sam, avec un sourire.

« Être la Présidente des Colonies a quelques avantages » répondit Laura, avec un clin d'œil.

« Savez-vous où en est mon programme ? » demanda Sam.

Billy prit le combiné et demanda à parler au Capitaine, de la part de la Présidente puis il donna le téléphone à Laura. Elle discuta quelques minutes avec le pilote et raccrocha, un peu tendue.

« Un problème, Laura ? » demanda Sam, en se levant pour s'approcher du bureau.

« Il n'arrive pas à charger les calculs dans son ordinateur de bord et me dit qu'il a passé la nuit dessus ! »

« Mais… pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Je serais allée le voir » dit Sam.

Laura se leva, lissa son tailleur et fit signe de la suivre.

« Vous allez lui poser la question vous-même. »


	11. Le chat égaré

_Merci pour tous vos petits mots, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ;)_

 _Ce chapitre a été écrit, comme le précédent, il y a un moment, il ne manquait que la correction et une bonne relecture !_

 _Profitez-en bien et à très vite pour un nouveau chapitre._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11 - Le chat égaré**

A bord du Galactica, l'ambiance était électrique. L'Amiral Adama avait rejoint le point de rendez-vous, avec le reste de la flotte et envoyait ses raptors un peu partout, à la recherche du vaisseau perdu. Jack avait appris à piloter avec Lee et partait à présent avec Daniel et Teal'c, poursuivre les recherches.

L'Amiral avait préféré lui donner une occupation plutôt que de l'avoir dans les pattes. Il tournait comme un lion en cage et stressait tout le monde, lui y compris.

« Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour, je veux bien être jeté du vaisseau par un sas ! » s'était même écrié le Colonel Tigh, juste avant que Lee n'apprenne à Jack comment piloter un raptor.

Bill Adama avait sourit, car lui-même se sentait dans le même état de nerfs mais avec l'âge il avait appris à se contenir. Il était inquiet pour Laura et redoutait le moment où la flotte civile allait lui demander de continuer sans elle et son équipage. Il savait qu'il refuserait mais il n'était pas pressé de devoir justifier ses choix au vice-président qui ne manquerait pas de sauter sur l'occasion de récupérer le siège, encore chaud, de la Présidente Roslin.

« Amiral ? » demanda le lieutenant Gaeta. « J'ai repris tous les rapports concernant la dernière attaque et je pense savoir ce qui est arrivé au vaisseau présidentiel. »

Adama tendit la main pour prendre les documents et Jack se présenta au CIC à ce moment précis avec son équipe.

« Colonel O'Neill, approchez, ça vous concerne aussi. Monsieur Gaeta, expliquez-nous votre théorie, je vous prie. »

« D'après ce que je l'ai lu, lors de l'attaque, le Colonial One a bien reçu les coordonnées du bond mais il semble qu'un tir Cylon ait endommagé le système PRL. Le vaisseau a donc sauté comme prévu mais de manière aléatoire, sur des coordonnées faussées. »

« Je suppose que ça n'est pas bon, ça ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui et non, monsieur » répondit Gaeta. « On peut entamer des recherches en rayonnant à partir des coordonnées de saut initial. »

« Hum… pardonnez d'avance ma question, mais l'univers est vaste, non ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui mais je connais la portée de leur saut, puisque notre système PRL se cale sur les vaisseaux ayant une capacité inférieure. Le Colonial One ne peut pas avoir fait un bond plus grand que celui prévu. »

« Je vois » dit Jack, pensif. « On commence quand ? »

« Allez prendre un peu de repos, Colonel » ordonna Adama.

« Monsieur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je n'ai pas envie de laisser ce vaisseau errer seul dans l'univers, à la merci des Cylons ou de je-ne-sais quelle machine ! »

Adama, s'approcha et même s'il était un peu plus petit que Jack, son regard compensa.

« Colonel, je sais ce que vous ressentez, croyez-moi mais le lieutenant Gaeta a besoin d'un peu de temps pour trouver des points de coordonnées stables. Vous et toutes les équipes de secours êtes invités à vous nourrir et vous reposer avant de repartir. Suis-je clair, Colonel ? »

« Oui, Monsieur, parfaitement. »

SG1 et les autres membres participants aux recherches quittèrent le CIC, sous le regard de l'équipe de pilotage.

« Monsieur Gaeta, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ? » demanda Adama, sans se retourner.

« Oui, Monsieur, je suis déjà dessus ! »

SJSJSJSJSJ

Sam Carter en était arrivée à la même conclusion après avoir lu le journal de bord de l'ordinateur central. Elle demanda au pilote des outils et elle descendit en salle des machines pour réparer ce qui pouvait l'être. Elle travailla le reste de la journée et une partie de la nuit. Laura s'était assurée, par l'intermédiaire de Billy, qu'elle se nourrissait et buvait à intervalles réguliers.

Epuisée, Sam finit par aller s'allonger un peu dans le canapé qui lui était dédié. C'est Laura qui la réveilla plus tard, alors que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes dans le vaisseau.

« Major Carter, désolée de vous réveiller mais les Cylons nous ont retrouvé. »

Sam ouvrit les yeux instantanément et s'assit pour essayer de se souvenir où elle était et ce qui se passait.

« Le Capitaine a tout éteint, pour essayer de faire croire que le vaisseau est à l'abandon dans le vide spatial mais j'ai préféré vous réveiller au cas où. »

« Vous avez bien fait, Madame la Présidente. »

Sam s'approcha d'un des hublots pour observer. Elle aperçut un bombardier Cylon décrire des cercles autour de leur vaisseau et finalement faire un bond, ce qu'elle comprit être le PRL dont on lui parlait tant - ce qui correspondait à une fenêtre d'hyper espace sur les vaisseaux qu'elle connaissait.

« Bon, il est parti mais peut-être pas définitivement, je ferais mieux de me remettre au travail » dit Sam, en se rendant à nouveau en salle des machines. Elle travailla aussi vite que possible, au cas où le bombardier ne revienne avec la cavalerie. Elle avait presque fini de tout vérifier, avec Laura près d'elle, quand une alarme résonna dans le vaisseau.

Laura se redressa et serra ses mains en disant « Oh mes Dieux ! Les Cylons, ils sont de retour ! »

Sam termina de vérifier ses branchements quand un tir frappa le Colonial One. Les deux femmes remontèrent vers le poste de pilotage et Billy les accueillit, paniqué.

« Le Capitaine est blessé ! »

Sam le poussa doucement pour entrer et lui demanda de l'aider à bouger le pilote afin de prendre sa place.

« Vous allez pouvoir piloter ? » demanda Laura, inquiète.

« On va voir mais si vous savez comment ça marche, je vous en prie, Madame ! »

Laura sourit et secoua la tête.

« Bien, alors on va voir ce que cet oiseau a dans le ventre ! »


	12. Le retour du chat

**CHAPITRE 12 - Le retour du chat**

« Contact DRADIS, Monsieur ! » dit Gaeta à l'Amiral, qui faisait le point avec les équipes de sauvetage.

Tout le monde retint son souffle quand il ajouta « vaisseau inconnu ! »

« J'ai un contact radio, sur une fréquence coloniale » annonça Dualla.

« Mettez le haut-parleur et demandez-lui de se présenter ! » ordonna l'Amiral.

« Ce sont elles ? » demanda Daniel, avec une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

« Il se peut que ça soit leur vaisseau mais rien ne dit que les humains à bord soient encore en vie. Nous avons déjà eu le cas. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Avec l'accord de la Présidente, nous l'avons abattu. »

Chacun regarda donc l'écran qui indiquait un vaisseau non identifié s'approcher de la flotte.

« Ici le Major Samantha Carter de la planète Terre, à bord du vaisseau Colonial One. N'ouvrez pas le feu Galactica ! J'ai à mon bord la Présidente des Douze Colonies ! »

Un murmure de soulagement parcouru la salle alors que la voix de Sam résonna à nouveau dans les haut-parleurs.

« Je répète, Galactica, ne tirez pas ! Je suis le Major Carter, aux commandes du Colonial One. »

Adama attrapa son micro et prévint ses viper d'escorter le vaisseau, puis il diffusa sur toutes les fréquences de la flotte.

« Ici l'Amiral Adama, n'ouvrez pas le feu, le vaisseau s'est identifié comme le Colonial One. Apollo, vous confirmez le visuel ? »

On l'entendit rire dans son micro alors qu'il criait de joie : « Oui, Monsieur ! C'est bien le Colonial One ! Je vois ses passagers me saluer, ce sont bien des humains, Monsieur ! »

Jack surprit Bill soupirer de soulagement avant de reprendre la parole : « Très bien Apollo, escortez-les au hangar principal ! »

Alors qu'il allait reposer son combiné, la voix de Carter s'éleva à nouveau.

« Le hangar principal, Monsieur ? »

« Oui, Major, un problème ? » demanda Adama, soucieux.

« Hum… »

« Carter, un problème ? » gronda Jack dans le micro, le tirant vers lui alors qu'il était toujours dans les mains de l'Amiral.

« J'espère être en mesure d'apponter avec un tel appareil, Monsieur… hum, Messieurs ! »

« Nous allons vous guider, Major » dit Adama, d'une voix douce.

"Allons Carter, vous êtes capable d'apponter sur un porte-avions, ne me faites pas croire que c'est plus compliqué" dit Jack, d'un ton taquin.

Le Colonel savait parfaitement que Carter était capable d'effectuer la manoeuvre sans encombre, son seul problème était son manque de confiance en soi.

Bill changea sa fréquence d'émission pour ne parler qu'à son équipage : "Ici l'Amiral, préparez-vous pour un appontage d'urgence ! Evacuation du personnel non nécessaire !"

Il ordonna ensuite à Gaeta et à Dualla de guider le Major par radio, pendant que Lee surveillerait de l'extérieur.

Après une longue heure à faire rentrer le Colonial One dans le hangar qui lui était destiné, SG1 et l'Amiral, se rendirent sur le pont, avec des marines, au cas où. Le médecin avait été appelé quand Carter avait expliqué que le Capitaine avait été blessé.

La plupart des mécaniciens, guidés par le Chef Tyrol attendaient aussi, en retrait, derrière leur commandant. La porte du vaisseau s'ouvrit et Billy apparut, les mains en l'air.

« La Présidente demande si elle peut sortir ou si vos hommes vont tirer ? » demanda-t-il.

« Vous pouvez sortir Billy, personne ne vous fera de mal » assura Adama, faisant baisser leurs armes à ses marines.

Le jeune homme s'écarta pour laisser passer Laura, qui fut aidée à descendre par les hommes de l'Amiral. Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé, qui n'échappa à personne alors Jack avait pensé que leur salut serait plus guindé. Contre toute attente, Laura courut et se jeta au cou de l'Amiral. Il la serra contre lui et il lui caressa le dos. Si chacun était surpris par cet échange - plutôt démonstratif - personne ne fit de commentaire.

Alors que tout le monde regardait les deux dirigeants de la flotte se serrer fort, personne ne prêta attention à la femme blonde qui sortit peu de temps après Laura. L'Amiral remarqua le mouvement et leva la tête. Il desserra son étreinte et applaudit Sam. Laura se tourna aussi et lui sourit. Elle regarda Bill s'avancer vers le Major afin de lui donner sa main pour qu'elle descende du Colonial One.

« C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, Major Carter. »

« Moi de même, Amiral Adama. »

« Bienvenue à bord de mon vaisseau, le Galactica ! »

Sam était rouge pivoine, suite à l'honneur qui lui était fait. D'autant, qu'elle soupçonnait un attachement particulier entre Laura et Bill. D'ailleurs, il avait quitté ses bras pour l'accueillir en personne sur son vaisseau de guerre. Daniel arriva près d'elle et la serra dans ses bras, ne cachant pas sa joie. Teal'c suivit de près et s'inclina pour la saluer. Jack se tenait en retrait et elle le salua. Il lui rendit son salut militaire et lui sourit doucement.

Laura ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils se sautent au cou mais elle s'attendait à un accueil plus chaleureux. Elle regarda le Chef demander à Sam ce qui s'était passé et elle s'appliqua à détailler toutes les avaries qu'elle avait constatées. Le Chef donna ensuite ses ordres à son équipe afin de réparer les vaisseaux de la Présidente au plus vite.

« L'uniforme colonial vous va à ravir, Carter » dit Jack, à l'oreille de second, alors qu'ils suivaient l'Amiral et la Présidente vers une salle de réunion.


	13. Briefing

_Salut à tous !_

 _C'est un peu compliqué en ce moment puisque je me prépare à quitter la Guyane et à rentrer définitivement en Métropole. Je suis donc assez occupée mais je pense à vous ;)_

 _Merci à Jane pour son message :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13 - Briefing**

SG1, l'Amiral Adama, le Colonel Tigh, la Présidente et le Lieutenant Gaeta étaient assis autour d'une table en U pour faire le point sur la disparition du vaisseau présidentiel. Carter avait pris la parole. Elle se tenait debout, les mains croisées dans le dos, face à l'assistance.

« Il a vite été impératif de trouver une solution pour compenser donc, j'ai mis en place un programme pour calculer la trajectoire en fonction des coordonnées données par le Lieutenant Gaeta avant le premier bond. Ensuite, le Capitaine a réalisé que le système PRL était défaillant, alors avec son accord et celui de Madame la Présidente, je suis descendue en salle des machines pour essayer de réparer ça rapidement. »

« Vous avez vraiment créé un programme et réparé le système PRL du vaisseau, Major ? » demanda Gaeta, surpris.

« Oui Lieutenant, cependant je pense qu'il était temps que le Chef Tyrol y jette un oeil car il s'agissait là de réparations de fortune. »

« Et qu'avez-vous fait ensuite, Major ? » demanda Adama.

« Je suis allée dormir un peu puis quand Laura, pardon, Madame la Présidente m'a réveillé et que le bombardier Cylon a disparu, j'ai poursuivi mes vérifications sur le systèmes PRL afin de quitter la zone au plus vite. Mais avant que je n'ai eu le temps de finir, un vaisseau mère est apparu et nous a attaqué. Le Capitaine a été blessé et je suis remontée afin de prendre les commandes. »

« Etes-vous arrivés ici directement ? » demanda la Colonel Tigh.

« Non, mon Colonel. Puisque le vaisseau mère est arrivé peu de temps après le bombardier, je me suis dit que nous faisions des cibles faciles. Donc, j'ai entré des coordonnées au hasard, puis j'ai recommencé l'opération à de nombreuses reprises. »

« Mais comment avez-vous fait pour revenir aux coordonnées d'urgence et nous retrouver ? » demanda Gaeta.

« Parce que j'avais compris comment le système PRL défaillant avait entré ses coordonnées, j'ai donc programmé un second logiciel afin de garder en mémoire les bonnes coordonnées tout en faisant des bonds au hasard dans la galaxie. »

« Dit comme ça, ça semble si simple ! » dit Tigh en soupirant.

« Vous pouvez croire ça, Colonel, mais je peux vous assurer que c'était impressionnant et beaucoup plus compliqué qu'il n'y parait ! » s'exclama Laura.

« Oui, Madame la Présidente » répondit Tigh, penaud.

« Et moi qui voulait faire le malin avec le raptor mais Carter m'a volé la vedette avec le Colonial One ! » dit Jack, en riant.

Sam se retint de rire et tenta de masquer son sourire.

« Major Carter » dit Adama en se levant « je vous suis reconnaissant pour l'aide que vous avez apporté à notre flotte et à notre Présidente. Même si vous ne portez pas habituellement cet uniforme, vous l'avez honoré et je vais m'entretenir avec Madame Roslin afin de déterminer quelle distinction nous pourrions vous remettre pour vous remercier. »

« Merci, Monsieur mais je n'ai fait que mon devoir. »

Laura se leva à son tour et fit le tour de la table afin de serrer Sam dans ses bras.

Au mess, autour d'un café, Sam et Daniel parlaient de leurs nouveaux alliés.

« Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux mais elle en fait ce qu'elle veut » dit Daniel.

« J'ai vu la façon dont elle en parle… » dit Sam les yeux brillants de malice. « Ca ne me surprend pas, c'est une femme intelligente et depuis le temps, elle doit savoir comment le prendre. J'aimerais savoir faire la même chose. »

« Sam, tu veux rire ? »

Elle dévisagea son ami.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Attends, tu es sérieuse ? Tu envies la Présidente car elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut de l'Amiral ? »

« Oui, je ne vois pas où est le problème, Daniel. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Sam, seulement, tu fais pareil avec Jack et parfois même avec le Général Hammond ! » s'exclama l'archéologue.

Sam écarquilla les yeux.

« Ah, mais en fait, tu n'en es pas consciente ? Sam, » soupira Daniel, « même quand il n'est pas d'accord avec toi, Jack se rallie toujours à ton avis s'il n'a pas de meilleur plan. Et je ne te parle pas des fois où tu l'as fait changer d'avis sur une mission. »

« Je ne crois pas Daniel » dit Sam, sceptique.

« Réfléchis un peu Sam… » dit Daniel, en se levant pour quitter la pièce.

Sam resta un moment pensive avant de finir son café et de se diriger vers ses quartiers, qu'elle partageait avec ses trois équipiers. Elle rêvait de prendre une douche et de changer de vêtements car même si cet uniforme colonial lui plaisait beaucoup, elle avait besoin d'une tenue propre.

* * *

 _Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus "hot" mais j'essaie de me tenir au rating :p Cependant, un peu de ship ne peut pas nuire XD_


	14. L'uniforme colonial

_Hello !_

 _Je reviens avec un nouveau chapitre, très ship ! J'ai changé le rating en M même si ce n'est pas graphique, c'est assez explicite !_

 _J'ai remanié ce chapitre un bon nombre de fois, j'ai même hésité à le poster mais je dois bien avancer dans la fic !_

 _Je voulais terminer "Il était une fois" avant de reprendre cette histoire, mais plusieurs personnes m'ont demandé la suite, donc j'obtempère :p J'ai aussi peur de perdre une partie de mes lecteurs en étant absente trop longtemps ici (comme c'est le cas avec "Alex")_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira et je ferais mon maximum pour poster un chapitre par quinzaine, je pense que ça sera un bon programme !_

 _Bises, bonne lecture et bonnes vacances aux chanceux !_

* * *

 _Résumé des épisodes précédents :_

 _SG1 est à bord du Galactica. Après sa blessure, Sam était en convalescence sur le Colonial One et après bien des mésaventures, le vaisseau est de retour dans la flotte coloniale - le chat est rentré !_

 _So say we all !_

 **CHAPITRE 14 - L'uniforme colonial**

Tout comme le Colonel O'Neill, Sam se repérait bien sur le Galactica et trouva ses quartiers sans se perdre. Elle ouvrit l'écoutille tout en déboutonnant le haut de sa veste. Elle ferma derrière elle sans regarder dans la pièce. Ce fut l'appel de son  
nom qui la sortit de ses pensées.

« Carter ! » salua rapidement Jack.

« Mon Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle, en lui tournant vite le dos.

Il ne portait que ses sous-vêtements et un t-shirt colonial avec un débardeur noir.

« Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là, Monsieur. »

« C'est de ma faute Carter, je viens de prendre une douche, mais les vestiaires sont mixtes et je préférais m'habiller ici. »

« Mixte ? »

« Oui, leur culture ne voit aucun inconvénient à mélanger hommes et femmes ! Remarquez, quand on rencontre des femmes comme Starbuck, ça se comprend ! » dit Jack, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Starbuck ? »

« Oui, Kara. »

« Ah, parce que c'est Kara maintenant… »

« Oui, le lieutenant Thrace si vous préférez. »

« Je ne préfère rien, Monsieur. »

« Jalouse, Carter ? »

Sam haussa les épaules et renifla doucement, comme pour dire ' _non je m'en fiche_ ' mais Jack ne fut pas dupe. Et soudain, les paroles de Daniel prirent tout leur sens. Jusque-là, elle avait toujours demandé une certaine distance dans leur relation  
et il avait toujours obtempéré. Quand ils avaient retrouvé la mémoire après leur disparition sur la planète glaciaire, elle avait utilisé son rang et il avait semblé déçu*. Elle avait toujours décliné ses invitations à partir pêcher mais il proposait  
toujours, se contentant de ses refus. Il se pliait à ses volontés à elle, en se mettant en retrait, pour elle.

Elle retourna et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son supérieur. Ils se fixèrent un moment, en silence. Jack n'osait pas bouger, de peur de la faire fuir, comme un animal sauvage surpris par un prédateur.

L'instant passa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé mais Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire un trait d'humour.

"Elle vous va bien cette nouvelle veste d'uniforme, Carter."

Sam baissa les yeux vers son propre buste et remarqua, qu'en effet, ses formes étaient mises en valeur par la coupe féminine du vêtement.

"Merci, mon Colonel. Faire provisoirement partie de la flotte coloniale semble présenter quelques avantages."

Jack eut une idée mais réfléchit un moment à comment la formuler.

"Carter, si techniquement vous êtes sous les ordres de l'Amiral, c'est que vous n'êtes plus sous les miens, non ?"

Sam resta pensive un instant.

"Hum, techniquement oui, je pense."

"Donc…"

Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur, comme pour demander à Jack de préciser sa pensée. Elle ne voulait pas croire au premier abord qu'il était en train de sous-entendre ce qu'elle pensait…

Le Colonel avança d'un pas et passa sa main chaude sous l'oreille de Sam pour venir se positionner sur sa nuque. Il sentit la jeune femme frissonner.

Il se pencha un peu en avant, puisqu'elle ne le repoussait pas.

Lentement, très lentement, comme si le temps s'était arrêté dans cette partie de l'Univers, Jack déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Sam.

SJSJSJS

Le Colonel Tigh était au CIC, gérant le Galactica et la flotte, en attendant que l'Amiral termine sa réunion avec la Présidente. Comme à leur habitude, leurs échanges se passaient à huis clos, soit dans les quartiers d'Adama soit sur le Colonial One.  
Puisque le vaisseau présidentiel était en réparation, Tigh savait où trouver son ami. Il avait besoin de s'entretenir avec lui, assez rapidement, suite à la demande particulière d'un vaisseau civil.

"Les civils !" soupira Tigh à voix haute, tout en marchant dans le vaisseau.

Étrangement, la porte de l'Amiral n'était pas gardée, ce qui était rare quand Roslin était là. Tigh douta un instant de les trouver là mais il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

Il regretta de ne pas avoir frappé et attendu qu'on l'autorise à entrer.

La Présidente Laura Roslin était allongée sur le bureau de l'Amiral. Sa main droite jouait avec ses cheveux pendant que la gauche agrippait fermement le bord du meuble. Elle gémissait et murmurait le prénom d'Adama.

« Hum… Bill ! Oui, encore ! » dit-elle, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

Saul Tigh n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme, cette politicienne froide, pouvait être si sensuelle. Sa voix était rendue rauque par l'excitation. Le Colonel resta figé quand il vit son vieil ami embrasser doucement, lentement, l'intérieur de la cuisse  
de la Présidente. Il était parti de son genou et remontait vers ses hanches. Puis, les yeux fermés, il frotta sa joue rugueuse contre la peau blanche de la cuisse de sa compagne. Sa jambe était maintenue fermement par la main gauche de Bill alors  
que sa main droite caressait Laura.

Après un moment, elle se cambra et agrippa finalement le bureau à deux mains, en gémissant plus fort. Elle bascula sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, laissant sortir des sons que le Colonel n'avait jamais entendus, venant d'elle.

Bill souriait et il posa son front sur le ventre de la Présidente un instant avant de se redresser. Saul ignorait ce qu'il comptait faire et décida de se faire connaître avant de voir autre chose de gênant - et la situation était déjà embarrassante, pour  
tout le monde.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et le regard de Bill le transperça, comme un poignard.

« Toutes mes excuses, Amiral, mais j'ai besoin de vous au CIC. »

SJSJSJS

 _* pour les fans de SG1 je vous conseille de regarder "Sous la glace" (4X10) en VO, la fin diffèretotalement de la VF…_


	15. Révélations

_Salut à tous !_

 _Pour fêter la rentrée, voici un nouveau chapitre :p_

 _Comme je le disais à certain(e)s suite à leurs messages sur le chapitre précédent, il était plus long à l'origine (tout comme celui-ci) mais j'ai coupé des passages qui ne me convenaient plus. Donc désolée s'ils sont un peu courts, les autres devraient être plus longs :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Précédemment : Le Colonel Tigh a surpris Bill Adama et Laura Roslin dans une position pour le moins compromettante..._

 _« Toutes mes excuses, Amiral, mais j'ai besoin de vous au CIC. »_

 **CHAPITRE 15 - Révélations**

Laura soupira bruyamment, et sans quitter sa position, elle tourna la tête pour parler à Tigh.

« Colonel, on ne frappe plus aux portes sur ce vaisseau ? » dit-elle, de sa voix dure de politicienne blasée.

Bill lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à s'asseoir puis à descendre du bureau. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Tigh nota qu'elle était pieds nus et chercha ses chaussures pour les lui rendre.

Bill attrapa le combiné le plus proche et demanda aux Marines chargés de la protection de la Présidente de venir l'attendre à la porte de ses quartiers. Laura sorti de la salle de bain peu après, elle attrapa ses chaussures, que Tigh lui tendait. Elle les enfila rapidement, embrassa Bill et quitta la pièce, avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve dans un moment pareil - mais sans saluer le Colonel.

Bill utilisa ensuite la salle de bain, quelques instants.

« Ca fait longtemps que ça dure ? » demanda le Colonel, alors que l'Amiral s'asseyait à son bureau.

« Depuis Kobol. »

Tigh se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et dévisagea son ami.

« Bill, je sais qu'on a traversé pas mal de choses ensemble, qu'on n'est pas toujours d'accord sur plein de sujets, dont sa politique civile, mais tu aurais pu m'en parler ! »

« Et pour dire quoi ? Que j'ignore moi-même comment gérer ça ? Je sais qu'on ne devrait pas être ensemble, que mélanger les affaires militaires, civiles et les relations personnelles c'est très mauvais pour la flotte ! »

« C'est vrai que si ça venait à se savoir, vous auriez de sacrés problèmes ! »

« Mais tu vas garder ça pour toi ! » dit Bill, menaçant.

Si le Colonel avait été debout, il aurait reculé, bien que dépassant Bill de près de 10 cm.

« Ne t'en fais pas, votre secret est bien gardé. Je me demande juste à quel point c'est sérieux ? »

« Je l'ai épousée. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Bill se passa les mains sur le visage et se leva pour faire les cent pas.

« Il y a eu toute cette histoire concernant la tombe d'Athéna sur Kobol, puis Cain et le Pegasus, puis le cancer et le bébé mi-cylon, mi-humain… Dès que ça a été possible, nous nous sommes mariés en secret. »

Tigh se leva et désigna la main gauche de son ami.

« Pourtant, tu portes toujours l'alliance de Carolann… »

« Non, je l'ai faite fondre puis graver à nouveau. »

Bill ôta sa bague et la donna à Tigh pour qu'il lise l'inscription « L.R.A. »

« Laura Roslin Adama ? »

« Oui. Et sur la sienne, il y a inscrit « W.A. » mais elle ne la porte pas. »

« Comment avez-vous fait ? »

« On a trouvé un prêtre de confiance et elle a fait les papiers nécessaires. »

Tigh rendit son alliance à Adama, en disant « ça aide d'être marié à la Présidente des Douze colonies ! »

« Ouf, j'ai eu peur que tu dises autre chose ! » s'exclama Bill en riant.

« Quoi ? Tu penses que j'oserais mentionner ta tête entre ses cuisses ? Jamais de la vie ! »

« Saul ! » gronda Bill, en secouant la tête.

Les deux hommes quittèrent les quartiers de l'Amiral pour se rendre au CIC.

SJSJSJSJ

Sam avait pris la fuite dès qu'elle en avait eu l'occasion. Jack ignorait ce qui l'effrayait autant. Elle avait abandonné la veste coloniale qu'on lui avait fournie pour aller prendre une douche et passer une tenue propre.

« Jack ?! » dit Daniel, en entrant dans les quartiers qui leur étaient réservés.

Le Colonel, ayant entre les mains la veste de son Second, la jeta rapidement à travers la pièce, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

« Daniel ? »

« Jack, tu sais où est Sam? »

Jack secoua la tête.

"L'Amiral nous invite à dîner ce soir. Préviens Sam, si tu la croise, ça la concerne aussi."

"Si je la vois, je transmettrai."

Daniel fronça les sourcils car Jack semblait gêné et pensif - ce qui n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes.

"Tout va bien ?"

"Oui oui, je suis un peu fatigué sans doute" répondit son ami en passant une main sur son visage.

Daniel sourit mais se figea en voyant la veste d'uniforme au sol, avec le badge "Thrace" dessus. Il quitta la pièce et ferma brusquement l'écoutille derrière lui.

"Que..." commença Jack mais s'arrêta en voyant la porte close. Parfois, il avait bien du mal à suivre le cheminement des pensées de son ami archéologue.

Il secoua la tête et se prépara en vue du dîner, son échange avec Sam ayant laissé un goût légèrement sucré sur ses lèvres.


	16. Déclaration

_Salut tout le monde !_

 _C'est vrai que le chapitre précédent était court, mais je l'ai coupé car certains passages ne me plaisaient plus._

 _Celui-ci devrait me racheter à vos yeux :p_

 _Bonne lecture et merci à tous pour les reviews !_

 _Bises et bon week-end !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 16 - Déclaration**

Sam fut appelée au poste de pilotage pouraider Gaeta à trouver une planète afin de faire une halte, avant de rejoindre la Terre. Elle travaillait sur les cartes du Galactica, pendant que le reste de l'équipage œuvrait comme à son habitude.

Adama la surveillait du coin de l'œil, mais il n'était pas méfiant, juste curieux de voir comment cette femme travaillait. Elle était concentrée sur sa tâche, sans se rendre compte que beaucoup d'yeux étaient régulièrement tournés vers elle, en plus de  
ceux de l'Amiral - ou alors, elle y était habituée et n'y faisait plus attention. Elle semblait travailler vite et suscitait même l'admiration de M. Gaeta, qui n'était pourtant pas amateur de ce genre de beauté.

Adama devait reconnaitre que c'était une femme très belle mais elle n'avait pas le défaut de le savoir, elle restait humble. Il avait surpris quelques-uns de ses échanges avec le Colonel O'Neill et même si elle le respectait en tant que supérieur hiérarchique,  
elle savait imposer son point de vue.

Il entendit des talons sur le sol de la grande salle et il n'avait pas besoin de sentir son parfum pour savoir qui venait d'entrer. Sa femme s'approcha de lui et le salua.

"Amiral Adama."

"Madame la Présidente."

"Savez-vous si les réparations de mon vaisseau avancent ?"

"Non, Madame. Je vais poser la question au Chef."

"Merci mais je ne voudrais pas vous déranger avec ça pendant que vous êtes occupé à regarder cette magnifique femme."

"Elle me fait un peu penser à vous..." répondit Adama, pensif, sans relever.

"Ah ?" dit Laura, surprise.

"Elle est intelligente et comme vous, elle sait faire valoir ses idées" déclara Bill, d'une voix douce.

Laura tourna son buste de droite à gauche, pour regarder si quelqu'un - en dehors de Tigh - avait entendu. Si c'était le cas, personne ne le montra et Laura dû masquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues.

"Hum, merci Amiral" répondit-elle, émue.

Bill ne pouvait pas se permettre de mentionner devant son épouse qu'il les trouvait toutes deux magnifiques…

Laura quitta le CIC aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle se rendit dans les quartiers de Bill, bouleversée par cette déclaration. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se montrait fleur bleue mais il le faisait rarement en public et surtout pas entouré  
par ses hommes. De plus, être comparée au Major Carter avait de quoi émouvoir la plus froide des femmes.

Laura se reprit rapidement et se plongea dans son travail, installée au bureau de son amiral de mari.

SJSJSJ

Jack était en salle de repos avec d'autres officiers de la flotte coloniale. Starbuck avait décidé de l'initier à leur jeu de carte, similaire au poker sur Terre.

Daniel entra dans la pièce, visiblement furieux. Il revenait du CIC, où Sam lui avait dit qu'elle ignorait tout de l'invitation à dîner.

"Jack !" gronda Daniel.

"Je suis un peu occupé là, Daniel" répondit le Colonel, d'un ton sans appel, que visiblement tout le monde dans la pièce craignait, sauf Daniel.

"Tu es tellement occupé que tu as oublié de prévenir Sam pour ce soir !"

"Et ? C'est la fin du monde ?" demanda Jack, sans lâcher Kara du regard.

La jeune femme souriait face à l'échange visiblement disproportionné.

"Bien sûr que non mais je pensais que tu la respectais, à défaut de l'aimer !"

Jack se leva sous le coup de l'accusation, il s'avança pour toiser Daniel.

"Attends, j'ai un peu peur d'avoir bien compris ce que tu insinues !"

"Oui oui, tu as bien saisi ! J'ignore à quel jeu vous jouez tous les deux depuis le début mais là, tu vas la faire souffrir !"

"Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment !"

"Parce que tu es dans cette pièce et pas avec elle, au CIC !"

"Daniel, tu penses que Carter serait blessée parce que je joues aux cartes avec nos nouveaux alliés, plutôt que de trainer dans ses pattes pendant qu'elle travaille sur les cartes de la galaxie ? »

Daniel stoppa un instant.

"Non, c'est pas tout à fait ça que je pensais ! Mais ne joue pas les imbéciles, Jack ! Tu es ici, avec une autre femme, à prendre du bon temps, encore !"

Starbuck se leva d'un bond, alors que Lee Adama venait d'entrer pour entendre les dernières paroles de l'archéologue.

"Kara ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Tu es incapable de te tenir correctement ma parole ?!" lança le Capitaine, furieux.

"Lee, c'est n'importe quoi ! J'ignore de quoi il parle, je te le jure !" plaida Kara.

"Lieutenant Thrace, en réalité, vous faites ce que vous voulez, ça ne me concerne pas. Ils ne font pas partie de la flotte de toute façon !" coupa Lee, voyant les regards mauvais entre Daniel et Jack.

Le Colonel O'Neill comprit subitement le quiproquo et il tira Daniel par le bras pour le conduire au poste de commande.

Leur arrivée avec fracas dans la salle, suivis par Starbuck et Apollo, ne passa pas inaperçue.

"Colonel O'Neill, que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Adama, inquiet.

"Oh rien, Amiral, juste une vérification."

Il tira Daniel vers Gaeta et pointa ses gallons.

"Daniel, c'est quoi ça comme grade ?"

"Euh... Jack, je ne sais pas !"

"C'est lieutenant ! Comme Starbuck ! Maintenant regarde bien" puis Jack désigna l'uniforme colonial porté par Sam.

La mention "Lt Thrace" était en effet toujours sur la tenue mais le grade était différent.

"Que vois-tu là ?"

"Euh.. un autre grade, major je suppose puisque c'est celui de Sam."

"Bien ! Réfléchis un instant à ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure ! Quels étaient les gallons ?"

Jack comptait sur l'excellente mémoire visuelle de Daniel et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Mais avant que Daniel ne vende la mèche devant tout le monde, il rebroussa chemin, emmenant les deux officiers coloniaux avec eux.

Sam, Gaeta et Adama échangèrent des regards surpris avant de retourner à leurs occupations.

SJSJSJ

Dans une autre partie du Galactica, Lee fit vider la salle de repos afin de s'y entretenir avec Daniel, Jack et Kara.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer tout ce cirque ?" gronda le jeune officier.

Jack fut tenté de lui demander de changer de ton quand il s'adressait à lui mais Daniel le devança et prit la parole rapidement.

"J'ai pensé, à tort, que Jack et le Lieutenant Thrace avaient une liaison. Je me suis emporté et je m'excuse pour mes conclusions hâtives."

Lee considéra le scientifique avec un regard sceptique.

"C'est du Daniel tout craché ça, sauter sur des conclusions hâtives !" dit gaiement Jack, en posant fermement sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et en serrant de toutes ses forces.

Le jeune officier se calma mais Kara ne semblait pas décidée à laisser passer ses mouvements d'humeur si facilement.

"Et de toute façon, Lee, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Je couche avec qui je veux, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ! Et tu n'as aucune leçon à me donner !"

"Tout à fait et j'ajouterais même que tu couches avec n'importe qui parfois !"

Kara gifla violemment Lee, avant de tourner les talons et de quitter la pièce.

"Ouch!" dit Daniel, sur un ton compatissant.

"Je la mérite… un peu" avoua Lee, gêné. "Kara était fiancée à mon frère. Celui-ci s'est tué aux commandes de son Viper, lors de son premier vol en solo.

Récemment, elle a eu une aventure avec le Vice-Président Baltar."

"Et ça, vous ne pouvez pas lui pardonner ?" demanda Daniel.

"Gaius est un brillant scientifique mais il est…"

"Bizarre ! Oui, c'est ce que toute la flotte dit de lui !" répliqua Jack.

"On pense qu'il n'est pas seul dans sa tête. Il parle souvent à voix haute dans son laboratoire, et ailleurs ! En fait, partout !"

Daniel, gêné, avoua que cela lui arrivait aussi.

"Certes, Dr Jackson, mais Gaius tient de véritable conversation… Soyons clairs, il ne pense pas à voix haute, il répond à une personne invisible !"

Daniel et Jack échangèrent des regards inquiets. Lee, qui avait surpris l'échange silencieux, leur demanda ce qu'il se passait.

"On peut rencontrer ce gars ?" demanda Jack.

"Euh… Oui, je pense que mon père l'autorisera."

"Pardon ?"

"Gaius est tenu un peu à l'écart de la flotte, donc l'Amiral restreint ses déplacements et les visites qu'il reçoit."

Les trois hommes prirent la direction des quartiers de l'Amiral. En chemin, Jack se demanda comment récupérer Teal'c. Depuis les derniers affrontements, il travaillait avec l'équipe du Chef de pont afin de réparer ce qui devait l'être en urgence.

size="1" noshade=""

 _J'ai changé de correcteur en ligne, j'ai l'impression qu'il est moins "sensible" (ou alors c'est que je m'améliore question étourderies) donc si vous voyez que ça pique trop les yeux, faites-moi signe :p_


	17. Conciliabule

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre de ce crossover ;)_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour les reviews :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 17 - Conciliabule**

Sam et Gaeta demandèrent à s'entretenir avec l'Amiral concernant leur prochain arrêt. Adama les fit patienter d'un geste de la main. Il attrapa un combiné téléphonique.

"Madame la Présidente, puis-je disposer de mon bureau un moment ?"

Sam regarda avec stupéfaction l'Amiral demander s'il pouvait utiliser ses propres quartiers, elle en sourirait presque. Il hocha la tête, plus pour lui-même que pour Laura et raccrocha le téléphone avant de les inviter, elle et Gaeta à le suivre.

En marchant dans les couloirs, Sam fut frappée par le respect de ses hommes envers leur Amiral, tout comme Hammond au SGC. Mais elle se rendit vite compte que tout le monde la saluait également, en l'appelant par son grade et son nom alors qu'elle ne connaissait presque personne.

« Amiral, Major Carter, Lieutenant » dit un homme en les croisant.

Adama et Gaeta se contentèrent d'hocher la tête et Sam répondit « Bonjour… hum, soldat ! »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'une moue dubitative.

"Les nouvelles vont vite ici, Major. Tout le monde sait déjà tout de vous, de la couleur de vos yeux à votre pointure" commenta Adama après un moment.

Sam hocha la tête, tout en se demandant si elle avait pensé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte.

Devant la porte des quartiers de l'Amiral se tenaient des gardes armés. Il entra en frappant et Laura fit mine de se lever pour lui rendre son bureau. D'un geste, il l'invita à rester à sa place et offrit un siège à Carter avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, imité par Gaeta.

"Madame la Présidente, le Lieutenant Gaeta semble avoir trouvé une planète pour notre arrêt."

"C'est le Major Carter qui l'a vue. J'avais initialement rejeté, pensant que c'était seulement un météoroïde."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire le contraire, Major ?" demanda Laura, la regardant par-dessus ses lunettes.

"D'après sa masse dans un premier temps. Si on regarde attentivement les différents clichés, pris à intervalles réguliers, on peut voir qu'elle maintient un équilibre hydrostatique, grâce à sa masse et la gravité induite par celle-ci. Si c'était un simple météroïde, elle serait instable et facilement capturée par le champ gravitationnel d'une planète ou d'un satellite."

"Je vois" répondit Adama.

"Je vous préviens cependant, que c'est une petite planète. S'il s'avère qu'elle est effectivement habitable par les humains, on ne pourra pas y rester longtemps. Ses ressources naturelles sont sans doute très limitées."

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de la coloniser, Major. Nous cherchons juste une planète similaire à celle où nous vous avons trouvé, les Cylons en moins ! » dit l'Amiral.

En effet, Sam avait entendu dire que les colons les avaient trouvés un peu par hasard, une halte était prévue sur la planète dotée de la Porte des étoiles mais que les cylons les avaient devancés. Les robots avaient sans doute confondu SG1 avec des colons.

« Nous voulons faire une halte, réparer les vaisseaux qui en ont besoin, faire le plein d'eau, de nourriture et éventuellement, de tylium avant de rejoindre votre système solaire, comme prévu initialement" expliqua Laura.

"Le tylium, c'est votre carburant j'imagine ?" demanda Sam à Gaeta.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête positivement, avant de prendre la parole.

"J'ignore ce que c'est que ça, en revanche."

Sam suivit son doigt qui pointait des zones denses sur la surface de la planète.

"Je pense avoir une petite idée mais je devrais faire quelques relevés pour le confirmer."

"A quoi pensez-vous, Major ?" demanda Adama.

"On dirait du Naquadah, le minerai utilisé pour faire les Portes des Etoiles. C'est très rare et je suis surprise d'en trouver ici, car je n'ai pas noté la présence de porte à la surface, ni de planète plus grosse dans les environs."

Sam était pensive.

"S'il y a du Naquadah, peut-on espérer y trouver du tylium ?"

"J'avoue que je l'ignore, Amiral" répondit Sam. "Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est comment transformer du Naquadah en combustible pour les moteurs des vaisseaux. Enfin, en théorie…"

SJSJSJ

L'Amiral se retrouva par la suite, en un clin d'oeil, en plein conciliabule de SG1, dans ses propres quartiers. S'il avait connu Hammond, il aurait plaint le pauvre homme et aurait juré qu'il devait sa calvitie à sa meilleure équipe.

Il les observait, en retrait aux côtés de la Présidente. Gaeta avait déjà repris son poste au CIC.

Jack et Daniel se faisaient face, tandis que Carter essayait d'argumenter en faveur de l'un ou l'autre de ses coéquipier. Teal'c les regardait impassiblement, attendant visiblement la fin du conflit pour donner son propre avis.

"Mais c'est de la folie" hurla le Colonel O'Neill.

"Jack, tu es impossible ! Tu laisserais mourir près de 50.000 personnes sans états d'âme ?"

"Bien sûr que non ! Je dis juste que mener cette flotte droit sur la Terre avec des Cylons à nos trousses, ce n'est pas la meilleure des idées !"

"Le Colonel n'a pas tort, Daniel" ajouta doucement Sam, posant une main apaisante sur le bras de son ami.

"Tu es de son côté, maintenant !?" rétorqua ce dernier, en fixant la jeune femme.

"Je dis juste que le colonel a raison quelque part. On ne va pas abandonner nos alliés mais nous ne pouvons pas faire route vers la Terre sans la menacer plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà !"

"Anubis est déjà presque aux portes de la Tau'ri, DanielJackson. En effet, amener plus d'ennemis dans la Voie Lactée ne semble pas raisonnable."

Daniel se calma après avoir longuement étudié les traits de Teal'c. Il envisagea les arguments avancés par ses amis.

"Est-ce que l'on peut intervenir ?" demanda très sérieusement Laura Roslin.

Quatre visages se tournèrent vers elle, comme si chacun des membres de SG1 venait juste de se souvenir de son existence et de celle de l'Amiral.

"Pardon" répondit Daniel, gêné par l'image peu flatteuse qu'ils venaient de donner.

"Avant d'atteindre la Terre, nous sommes conscients que notre survie est en jeu. Nous avons besoin de faire des haltes de ravitaillement, de fuir les Cylons et empêcher les civils de s'entre-tuer…" dit calmement Laura. "Il semble évident que si notre présence devait attirer les Cylons sur votre planète et risquer de faire plus de mal que de bien, nous trouverions une alternative pour nous installer ailleurs."

En bon diplomate, Daniel savait reconnaitre ses pairs et la Présidente faisait partie des rares personnes qu'il connaissait capable de désamorcer une situation en quelques mots.

Une fois rassuré sur ce point, Jack demanda à Adama plus d'informations sur le dénommé Gaius Baltar.

"Boomer a ramené Baltar sur le Galactica, après qu'Helo lui ait cédé sa place dans le raptor. Il est connu pour être une espèce de génie, spécialiste des Cylons. C'est aussi lui qui a mis au point le système de défense colonial. Cependant, j'ignore jusqu'à quel point il est fou."

"Fou ?" demanda Daniel.

"Vous m'avez bien compris, Docteur Jackson, fou !"

"Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le génie et la folie, parfois" dit Sam.

"On peut lui reconnaitre une qualité, Amiral" ajouta doucement Laura, de sa voix suave.

Adama leva un sourcil interrogateur à son intention, tout en ôtant ses lunettes. D'un geste, il l'invita à poursuivre sa pensée.

"Il fait preuve d'un merveilleux esprit de conservation. Il a un instinct inouï en ce qui concerne sa propre survie."

La conversation dévia sur Gaius et sur la vision, peu flatteuse, que les deux dirigeants avaient du Vice-Président.

"Je lui ai écrit une lettre de passation, pendant que j'étais en train de mourir. Billy la lui a remise, en lui faisant promettre de ne la lire qu'après ma mort. Je suis persuadée qu'il en a pris connaissance. Il a changé d'attitude envers moi."

"Pardon Madame, mais… quand vous étiez en train de mourir ?" demanda Daniel, interloqué.

Laura lui fit un sourire en coin.

"C'est une très longue histoire, Docteur Jackson, nous en parlerons un autre jour, si cela ne vous fait rien."

Daniel et ses équipiers ne purent qu'accepter ce délai et Jack demanda, sans détour, s'il pouvait voir Gaius.

"Puis-je vous demander pourquoi au juste ?"

"Je voudrais que Teal'c vérifie quelque chose" répondit évasivement Jack.

"Si nous devons nous faire confiance, j'aimerais autant connaitre la vérité" répliqua Adama.

Jack lança à Daniel le regard qui voulait dire 'à toi de jouer' et l'archéologue prit la parole.

"Voilà, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous vous avons dit que nos ennemis étaient les Goa'uld. Ces êtres, qui cherchent à être vénérés comme des dieux, sont en réalité des sortes de prédateurs reptiliens qui infectent des hôtes et prennent le contrôle du corps qu'ils occupent. Ils soumettent cette personne à leur volonté et l'hôte ne peut plus agir et penser par lui-même… dans la majorité des cas."

"Dans la majorité des cas ?" nota Laura.

"Les Goa'uld ont eux-mêmes des ennemis, les Tok'ra. Ces derniers nous ont appris qu'un symbiote peut tout à fait laisser l'hôte parler ou agir à sa guise" continua Daniel.

"Ils se partagent le même corps, comme une colocation, en quelque sorte" ajouta Sam. "Mon père était mourant et le Tok'ra Selmak l'a sauvé. Mon père l'accueille en lui mais en contrepartie, le symbiote le soigne et le garde en excellente santé."

"Quel rapport avec Baltar ?" demanda Adama.

"D'après les rumeurs qui courent sur lui, son attitude nous fait penser à un hôte de Goa'uld qui le laisserait agir plus librement que ses congénères mais qui le tiendrait quand même sous sa coupe."

"Donc, vous aimeriez vérifier qu'il n'est pas… infecté ?" demanda Bill, peu sûr du choix de ses mots.

"En effet" dit Teal'c. "Je suis en mesure de sentir la présence du symbiote."

Le Jaffa oublia de préciser que Sam le pouvait aussi, après avoir été l'hôte de Jolinar.

* * *

 _Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, Baltar est un personnage que je déteste donc les chapitres à venir ne seront pas flatteurs à son égard... Désolée d'avance si vous ne partagez pas mon point de vue ;)_


	18. Baltar

_Hello !_

 _Non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, je manque juste de temps pour tous mes projets en cours (dixit la nana qui déteste ne pas finir ce qu'elle commence...)_

 _Comme certains le savent, depuis septembre je travaille dans un collège, donc plus du tout le loisir d'écrire au travail et à la maison, c'est mission impossible :p_

 _J'ai reçu un petit message sur cette fic et en vérifiant où j'en étais j'ai vu que j'avais bien avancé ce chapitre, donc j'ai terminé au mieux puis je l'ai corrigé afin de le publier au plus vite._

 _J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop (moins que je m'en veux à moi-même en tout cas)_

 _Encore tous mes voeux pour 2017 et à très vite pour la suite !_

* * *

 _Précédemment dans BSG :_

 _Les colons ont récupéré SG1. Sam a été soignée par le médecin de la flotte puis elle a disparu avec la Présidente des Colonies._

 _Une fois l'équipe réunie, tout le monde participe à l'effort de guerre et à retrouver la Terre, la colonie perdue des uns, la maison des autres._

 _SG1 semble nourrir des doutes sur la possession de Baltar par un Gao'uld et souhaite vérifier cette théorie._

SJSJSJ

 **CHAPITRE 18 - Baltar**

L'Amiral avait donné son accord pour que SG1 rencontre Baltar mais avec la plus grande discrétion. Il ne voulait pas faire parler du Vice-Président plus que de raison. La flotte avait la fâcheuse manie de transformer toute information. Le petit groupe prit donc la direction du logement réservé à Baltar.  
Adama devait admettre que les distractions étaient limitées, au vu de leur situation, mais il avait trop de choses à gérer pour trouver une occupation à la flotte.

"Mince, il ne manquait plus qu'elle" souffla doucement Laura à l'oreille de Sam, quand le petit groupe aperçut, au détour d'un couloir, une femme blonde.

Le femme titubait légèrement et Jack arrivait à sentir le mauvais alcool d'où il se tenait.

"Tout va bien, Helen ?" demanda Adama.

La dénommée Helen sembla reconnaitre l'Amiral à cet instant précis et lui passa un bras autour du cou après quelques enjambées hésitantes.

"Bill… tout va très bien quand je te vois, tu sais… hein, dis, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas Biiiiiiill ?"

Daniel aurait juré avoir entendu l'Amiral grogner, tout en détachant le bras de cette femme de son cou.

Bill fit signe aux Marines de Laura de continuer leur chemin, sans lui. Ils connaissaient bien le chemin des "quartiers privés" de Baltar, puisque Laura s'entretenait souvent avec son Vice-Président.

"Oh mais c'est Laura !" dit béatement Helen, en voyant passer la Présidente des Colonies.

Laura lui sourit tout en lui faisant un signe de tête, mais tous les gens à jeun pouvaient dire que c'était à la fois un sourire forcé et gêné. Seule Helen pensa que c'était sincère…

Sam, pourtant, senti autre chose, de plus profond dans le regard qu'échangèrent Laura et Bill, quand ce dernier annonça qu'il allait raccompagner Helen. Son instinct lui disait qu'il se passait vraiment quelque chose entre les deux dirigeants de la flotte mais elle se garda bien de tout commentaire.

"Qui est cette femme ?" osa demander Daniel, une fois hors de portée des oreilles d'Helen.

"C'est la très alcoolique femme du Colonel Tigh" répondit Laura, en soupirant. "Bill aidait Tigh à se sortir de cette terrible addiction, juste après les attaques.

Mais Helen a refait surface et ils ont plongé tous les deux dans une spirale infernale."

"Bill ?" souligna Daniel.

"L'Amiral, pardonnez-moi."

Sam et Daniel échangèrent un regard, tous deux se posant des questions sur la relation ambiguë entre Laura et Bill.

Bientôt, le petit groupe arriva en vue du laboratoire de Baltar. Laura frappa mais n'attendit pas qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Baltar était en pleine conférence avec lui-même. Il semblait expliquer à un ami invisible les principes théoriques des cordes. Il portait sa blouse blanche de travail, ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés à force de passer ses doigts dedans à longueur de journée. Ses lunettes étaient sales, tout comme ses chaussures.

D'où SG1 était, les membres pouvaient dire que son hygiène corporelle était douteuse. Chacun avait compris qu'il quittait peu son labo.

Laura s'éclaircit la gorge pour couper Baltar dans ses élucubrations.

« On l'a déjà trouvé dans des situations plus que… compromettantes » souffla Laura à Daniel.

Elle rosit très légèrement, laissant à l'archéologue le loisir de se faire une idée sur les positions en question.

Teal'c et Sam échangèrent un regard entendu avant de hocher la tête de concert en direction de Jack.

Celui-ci blêmit. Si un Goa'ld, quel qu'il soit, faisait partie de la flotte, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Jack allait tourner les talons mais Laura l'en empêcha en faisant les présentations avec l'équipe.

Baltar semblait être un illuminé et cette impression monta d'un cran quand il apprit que l'équipe venait de la Terre.

« Un jaffa ! » s'écria soudainement Baltar en s'approchant de Teal'c. Sa voix était différente de celle que Laura connaissait.

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale et elle quitta précipitamment la pièce, suivie de Jack.

Daniel prit sur lui de présenter le reste de son équipe, sans toutefois donner trop de détails sur chacun. Ils étaient tous forts surpris que le scientifique fou connaisse l'existence des Jaffas mais se gardèrent bien de le dire ou même de le montrer.

Il ne fallait pas que le Goa'uld en lui ne comprenne qu'il avait été démasqué, l'effet de surprise leur serait utile par la suite.

Laura croisa Bill en faisant quelques pas devant la porte du laboratoire de Baltar.

« Laura, est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda son mari inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête et raconta à Bill que Gaius connaissait l'existence des Jaffas, ce qui semblait improbable, à moins d'être infesté par un serpent. La théorie des terriens se confirmaient et ça ne plaisait à personne.

SJSJSJ

De retour dans les quartiers de l'amiral, Laura faisait les cent pas.

« Je le savais ! Depuis le début, cet homme ne m'inspire pas confiance ! »

« Laura » soupira Bill, tout en se levant pour la prendre par le bras et la guider vers le canapé. « Ecoutons ce que Daniel a à dire. »

Laura obéit, visiblement toujours très contrariée.

« J'aimerais passer un peu plus de temps avec le professeur Baltar, afin de découvrir qui est le Goa'uld qui est en lui. »

« Pensez-vous qu'il soit dangereux ? »

« Un Goa'uld est toujours extrêmement dangereux, AmiralAdama » répondit très froidement Teal'c. « Il semble avoir laissé un certain libre arbitre à votre scientifique mais n'oubliez jamais qui contrôle qui. »

Bill prit les remarques du Jaffa très au sérieux. Il savait que ce dernier avait été asservi par ces feux dieux, lui et ses aïeux avant lui, pendant de nombreuses années.

Lui aussi avait trouvé Baltar étrange depuis qu'il le connaissait personnellement. On le disait excentrique sur Caprica, mais la description était loin d'être à la hauteur du personnage.

« J'ai besoin de savoir depuis combien de temps il est infecté. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Laura.

« Pour de multiples raisons. »

Daniel n'ajouta rien. Il estimait que sa maîtrise du sujet était suffisante pour ne plus avoir à se justifier. Et puis, il commençait à avoir mal au crâne.

Sam glissa dans sa main un cachet d'aspirine, ainsi qu'un verre d'eau que Teal'c venait de verser pour lui.

Bill et Laura observèrent la scène, un peu surpris.

« Ils font ça tout le temps » dit Jack, tout en portant son propre verre à ses lèvres.

* * *

 _J'espère que cela vous a plu ;) Qu'imaginez-vous pour le dîner organisé dans les quartiers de l'Amiral pour SG1 ?  
_


	19. Le dîner

_Hello les amis ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de cette fic ;)_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 19 - Le dîner**

L'Amiral avait commandé un dîner un peu plus élaboré qu'à l'accoutumée, dans le but d'accueillir de manière officielle les terriens à bord de son vieux vaisseau de guerre.

« Une petite question, si vous me le permettez, Amiral » demanda Jack, une fois à table avec le reste des convives.

Bill l'invita d'un geste souple de la main à poursuivre.

« Pourquoi commander votre flotte depuis ce vaisseau, et non du Pegasus ? Il semble plus spacieux et plus récent. »

Un rapide coup d'œil à Laura, puis Bill répondit « tout simplement parce que c'est mon vaisseau, j'y suis attaché. Je suis en poste depuis tellement longtemps sur le Galactica, que j'aurais du mal à me faire à un autre vaisseau, même plus sophistiqué. »

« Surtout s'il est plus sophistiqué » souffla Laura, d'un ton taquin.

Le vieil Amiral qu'était Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette remarque. Cette femme le connaissait tellement bien, alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Elle l'avait cerné, percé à jour, alors que feue son ex-femme avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie avec lui. Pourtant, le jour de leur divorce, elle n'aurait pas été capable d'en dire autant que Laura à son sujet.

« A mon tour, Colonel. pourquoi êtes-vous sorti en même temps que la Présidente du laboratoire de Baltar ? »

« Tout simplement parce que je ne voulais pas la laisser seule dans le couloir. »

« Mes Marines étaient là. »

« Justement, on ne peut pas faire confiance à des Marines ! » dit Jack, en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Sam gloussa et baissa la tête pour masquer son sourire. Elle releva les yeux et croisa les regards interrogateurs de Laura et Bill.

« D'où nous venons, il y a une espèce de rivalité entre les différents corps d'armée. Les pilotes n'aiment pas vraiment les Marines et réciproquement. »

« Tiens d'ailleurs, quel est votre nom de code, Amiral ? » demanda Jack.

« C'est Husker, à cause de ma voix. »

Teal'c hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. L'Amiral possédait une voix rauque.

« So say we all ! » dit Laura en levant son verre.

« Et vous ? » demanda Bill à Jack et Sam.

« Moi, c'est Fishman mais personne ne m'appelle plus comme cela, je n'ai pas volé en formation de guerre depuis des décennies. »

« GeekySam pour ma part » répondit timidement Sam.

« C'est bien trouvé » dit gentiment Daniel.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, chacun racontant aux autres les petites anecdotes sur leurs vies privée ou professionnelle.

Cela aida Bill et Laura à comprendre comment ils faisaient pour communiquer sans se parler. Quand Daniel avait eu mal au crâne en fin de journée, Sam avait repéré les signes (il plissait les yeux, ôtant ses lunettes et les remontant sans arrêt sur son nez…) et avait anticipé en lui proposant un cachet. Teal'c également était un fin observateur car il avait lui-même servi un verre d'eau à son ami afin qu'il avale le médicament, à peine Sam avait-elle sorti le tube de son sac.

De leur côté, les terriens cernaient mieux les raisons de la fuite de colons vers une planète plus hospitalière. Leurs ennemis humanoïdes semblaient sans pitié et cette cruauté rendait les humains paranoïaques et nerveux.

« Quelque chose me perturbe un peu » déclara soudainement Daniel.

« Quelle est cette chose, Docteur ? » demanda Laura, inquiète.

« Les Cylons souhaitent votre mort à tous, c'est un fait établi. »

Les colons présents hochèrent la tête et l'invitèrent à poursuivre.

« Pourtant, Kara ou Starbuck comme vous l'appelez, a dit que les Cylons utilisaient des femmes humaines pour procréer et pérenniser leur… comment dirais-je, espère ? Quel intérêt ont-ils à vous détruire tous dans ce cas ? »

Laura et Bill échangèrent un regard puis Laura inspira comme pour se donner du courage.

« Ils ont sans doute d'autres « fermes » sur les autres planètes qui composaient notre monde. Starbuck est retournée sur Caprica, à ma demande. Elle a sans doute vu la partie émergée de l'iceberg. »

« Les Cylons ont sans doute la possibilité de prélever des ovocytes et de les préserver en attendant de trouver la combinaison gagnante du processus de procréation artificielle dont ils ont besoin » ajouta Adama.

« Ce ne sont bien sûr que des suppositions » renchérit Laura.

« Et j'en arrive à ma vraie question, qui est ce bébé mi-humain mi-Cylon dont tout le monde parle ? »

Un ange passa dans la pièce.

Laura baissa la tête, coupable d'avoir menti à Bill mais aussi à Athéna et Karl en leur cachant qu'elle avait confié leur enfant à une autre famille, leur faisant croire au passage qu'il était mort.

C'est Bill qui prit la parole pour expliquer, de manière la plus simple possible : « Athéna est une Cylon. Quand Starbuck est partie en arrière, jusqu'à Caprica, elle a trouvé Karl avec elle. Ils ont eu une liaison, ce qui a conduit à une grossesse. Mais l'enfant est décédé. »

Il marqua une pause, faisant le tri dans ses souvenirs. Le rapport de Kara et Karl était très détaillé mais tout ne concernait pas les terriens.

« Le professeur Baltar, dans un de ses moments de génie, a trouvé comment guérir mon cancer qui se généralisait grâce au sang du bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre d'Athéna. »

« Seuls les Dieux savent ce qui est passé dans la tête de Baltar quand il est tombé sur ce remède, et d'ailleurs cela importe peu, seul compte le résultat. »

« Pardonnez-moi, Amiral, mais je ne suis pas d'accord » déclara Daniel, le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Expliquez-vous ! » ordonna Bill qui avait mal interprété les paroles de l'archéologue.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que le résultat est bien entendu important mais le point de départ de ses recherches aussi. »

Sam comprit en un instant ce que sous-entendait son ami. Elle prit sur elle d'éclaircir ses propos.

« Nous savons que le professeur Baltar est l'hôte d'un Goa'uld - dont nous ignorons encore tout soit dit en passant. Le but de cette espèce est de trouver une source inépuisable de corps humains à infester. Vos Cylons, quant à eux, veulent trouver un moyen de copier la reproduction humaine. Il est dans leur intérêt de s'associer. »

« Les Cylons n'accepteront jamais de donner leurs enfants pour en faire des esclaves ! » s'exclama Lee, arrivé plus tard.

« Si le professeur Baltar leur permet de pouvoir engendrer une descendance contre quelques enfants à chaque génération, ils sont tout à fait capables d'accepter, soyez-en sûrs » répondit Laura.

Elle connaissait Baltar mais elle avait cerné la nature perfide de leurs ennemis humanoïdes. Elle était d'accord avec Sam, l'intérêt du Goa'uld était de laisser son libre arbitre à Gaius afin qu'il mène à bien ses recherches. Ils trouveraient ensuite, tous les deux, un marché à passer avec les Cylons afin de s'assurer une source inépuisable de corps.

Elle soupira.

« Un problème, Laura ? » demanda Bill.

« Je me disais que j'aimerais négocier le corps d'une de ces magnifiques Cylons blondes… »

« Vous l'avez déjà dit, mais je préfère de loin votre corps et vos magnifiques cheveux. »

Bill ne s'aperçut de ce qu'il avait dit que quand il remarqua le silence dans la pièce. Tout le monde avait entendu et chacun faisait comme si quelque chose d'autre avait attiré son attention.

Même son propre fils fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu mais il ne trouvait rien à dire pour changer de sujet.

Laura rosit malgré tout de plaisir.

Sam observait les cadres photos sur le mur en face d'elle quand elle remarqua quelque chose de fort singulier. Elle se leva afin d'étudier un des clichés de plus près.

« Qui est-ce, Amiral ? »

Bill se leva pour la rejoindre. Il se posta près de Sam et lui présenta ses parents.

« Mon père et ma mère, le jour de leur mariage. »

Sam était abasourdie. Ses coéquipiers s'approchèrent pour connaitre la raison de son trouble.

« Elle ressemble à s'y méprendre à… » commença Daniel.

« Oui je sais, c'est très étrange » ajouta Sam.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Laura, qui s'était levée pour rejoindre le petit groupe.

« Cette femme ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à ma meilleure amie, Janet Fraiser ! » expliqua Sam.*

« Ma mère était l'assistante juridique de mon père. Elle l'a beaucoup aidé à la mort de sa première femme et de sa fille. Il a ensuite perdu son fils, William.

Mes parents se sont mariés ensuite et m'ont prénommé comme mon demi-frère pour perpétuer une sorte de tradition de Tauron. »

« Tauron est.. était une des douze colonies » précisa Laura pour le bénéfice des terriens.

« Notre amie est médecin. Elle travaille avec nous dans notre complexe secret » raconta Daniel pendant que tout le monde se rassit à table.

SJSJSJ

SG1 laissa derrière elle Bill et Laura, tandis que Lee les accompagnait jusqu'à leurs quartiers.

« C'est gentil de nous avoir escorté, Capitaine, mais on commence à connaître le chemin » fit remarquer Jack, un peu taquin.

« Oh je sais bien, je voulais profiter de votre départ pour m'éclipser et laisser les chefs seuls. »

« Il se passe quelque chose entre eux ? » demanda Daniel, curieux comme un chat.

« Je l'ignore » répondit Lee et tous pouvaient dire qu'il était sincère. « C'est mon père et nous étions encore en froid il y a peu. Je ne m'occupe pas de ses affaires mais si la Présidente fait partie de sa vie, alors j'en suis ravi. »

Arrivé devant leur cabine attitrée, chacun des membres de l'équipe salua chaleureusement Lee qui prit congé rapidement.

« Allez-y les gars, je dois parler à Carter » annonça Jack, sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

Daniel et Teal'c les regardèrent mais décidèrent d'obéir au Colonel.

« Un problème, Monsieur ? » demanda Sam, soucieuse.

« Du tout Carter, je voulais juste faire ça… »

Jack glissa à nouveau sa main dans la nuque de Sam, déclenchant des frissons dans le corps de cette dernière.

Elle se colla instinctivement à lui, comme pour en demander plus et il obtempéra. Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur celles de la jeune femme puis leurs souffles se mêlèrent et un baiser passionné suivit. Sam glissa ses bras sous ceux de Jack et attrapa ses épaules afin de se coller encore plus contre lui.

Jack la poussa contre un des murs du couloir et délaissa sa bouche afin de mordiller la peau de son cou. Sam bascula sa tête en arrière et gémit comme Jack n'avait jamais entendu.

« Jack… Oh, Jack, oui ! »

Grisé par l'excitation, Jack voulut déboutonner la veste coloniale que portait Sam, mais quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge juste derrière eux.

« On dirait que certains prennent du bon temps par ici ! C'est Zeus qui va être ravi quand il apprendra ça! » s'exclama Starbuck, amusée, avant de reconnaitre les terriens. « Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que c'était vous ! »

Sam ajusta sa veste et ses cheveux rapidement, tout en gardant la tête baissée.

« Qui est Zeus ? » demanda Jack, pour changer de sujet.

« C'est Adama, on le surnomme aussi comme ça » répondit Kara, avant d'ajouter à voix basse « je ne dirais rien, à personne. »

Elle tourna les talons afin de laisser les amoureux tranquilles.

D'un commun accord, Sam et Jack décidèrent de rejoindre Daniel et Teal'c.

« Mais on reprendra cette discussion plus tard, Major ! » dit Jack, en faisant rire Sam, tout en ouvrant le sas de leurs quartiers.

* * *

 _* c'est Teryl Rothery qui incarne Evelyn Adama dans le prequel "Caprica"_

 _Un peu de ship A/R pour le prochain chapitre ou souhaitez-vous en apprendre plus sur le Goa'uld ?_


	20. Rencontre avec Numéro 6

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _J'espère que vous allez tous bien. Voici un nouveau chapitre de notre crossover, en espérant que ça vous plaise. Je mets en place tous les éléments de mon intrigue principale._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 20 - Visite à Numéro 6**

Dans leur cabine, chacun prit ses dispositions pour la nuit et Jack attendit que chacun soit dans sa couchette pour éteindre la lumière de la pièce.

Puis, à pas feutrés, il grimpa dans celle de Sam, qui se trouvait tout naturellement au-dessus de la sienne.

Il lui murmura à l'oreille « j'espère que ça ne vous ennuie pas, Major, je trouve qu'il fait froid sur ce vaisseau… »

Il se glissa sous la couverture que la jeune femme avait soulevée pour lui.

« Nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la pièce, mon Colonel… »

« Il ne va rien se passer, Sam, j'ai juste envie de passer la nuit avec toi. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il l'embrassa et s'endormit assez rapidement.

Sam ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée.

SJSJSJ

L'équipe fut réveillée le lendemain par la sonnerie.

Dans l'espace, rien ne permettait de suivre un rythme biologique classique. L'Amiral avait donc instauré des journées ponctuées par des sonneries indiquant les principales heures de la journée. Là, il s'agissait du réveil de 6h30.

Sam se trouvait seule dans sa couchette. A un moment donné dans la nuit, Jack avait dû la quitter afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs collègues et amis.

« Bien dormi, Carter ? » demanda sa voix grave depuis le milieu de la cabine pendant qu'il terminait de se vêtir.

« J'ai rêvé que Teal'c était chef de la sécurité dans un casino à Las Vegas… »

Elle regarda l'intéressé qui avait levé un sourcil sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Et le plus bizarre, c'est que Kawalski était le directeur dudit casino ! » * termina Sam, tout en descendant de sa couchette. Elle entreprit d'enfiler son uniforme colonial avant de suivre son équipe au mess.

Daniel sourit, Teal'c pencha la tête sur le côté et Jack déclara en riant « Charles ? Kawalski ? Il ne savait même pas jouer au poker, alors je l'imagine mal en directeur de casino dans la ville du péché ! »

La petite équipe commença sa journée sur une touche de bonne humeur.

SJSJSJ

Au CIC, Sam travaillait avec Gaeta et Teal'c sur les cartes du Galactica pendant qu'Adama était en réunion avec la Présidente. Ils devaient coordonner la halte prévue sur la petite planète découverte par Sam plus tôt.

Tigh était aux commandes pendant que Daniel lisait les dossiers du Galactica concernant les Cylons.

« Votre commandant tolère que vous ne fassiez rien pendant des heures ? » finit par demander Tigh à Jack, agacé par le yoyo qu'il voyait monter et descendre sur son fil du coin de l'oeil depuis le début de la matinée.

« Oh que oui ! » répondit Jack, amusé. « Mais c'est parce que mon équipe a d'excellents résultats sur le terrain ! »

« Tout n'est qu'amusement à vos yeux, c'est bien ça ? »

Teal'c redressa la tête en sentant le ton de plus en plus irrité du Colonel en charge de la flotte.

« Tout, absolument tout ! »

Sam avait senti le ton de son colonel changer de l'amusement à la défensive. S'il se sentait accusé ou jugé, il deviendrait agressif et connaissant le tempérament de Tigh, il valait mieux éviter d'en arriver à un affrontement.

Daniel s'éclaircit la gorge afin de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les deux hommes le dévisagèrent et choisirent d'arrêter là leur joute, puis de détourner les yeux.

Sam échangea avec l'archéologue un regard entendu, tous deux sachant bien qu'ils étaient passé près de sérieux ennuis.

Adama arriva peu après au CIC et sentit l'ambiance électrique. Il ne dit rien mais jeta un regard appuyé à son second, qui évita de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Amiral, est-ce qu'il est possible de rencontrer cette Gina ? » demanda Daniel.

« La 6 ? » cracha Tigh.

« Hum, oui, il me semble bien que c'est le numéro qui lui a été attribué… » répondit Daniel, tout en relisant le dossier en diagonale.

« Et pourquoi souhaitez-vous la rencontrer ? »

« J'aimerais en savoir plus sur les Cylons, j'ai quelques questions et j'espère qu'elle sera coopérative. »

Adama resta pensif un moment avant de donner son accord.

SJSJSJ

Suite au meurtre de l'Amiral Cain, Gina, le modèle Cylon Numéro 6, fut emprisonnée dans une des geôles du Galactica.

Adama avait préféré la garder sous sa protection car il craignait pour sa sécurité sur le Pegasus. Son équipage ne partageait pas son respect et ses valeurs. Même si Gina était coupable de meurtre, il estimait qu'elle ne devrait pas être abattue par vengeance personnelle. Elle devrait passer devant un tribunal quand ils pourraient organiser cela.

L'équipe SG1 fut escortée de Sharon, elle-même une Cylon.

« Numéro 8, c'est bien ça ? » demanda doucement Daniel.

Sharon hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas qu'un numéro, vous savez. »

« Oh je le sais bien, mais je voulais être certain d'avoir bien compris. »

« Vous avez bien fait vos devoirs, Monsieur, mais je suis loin de ressembler à la Sharon Valerii qui a tiré sur l'Amiral Adama. »

Comme ils arrivaient près de la cellule de Gina, ils se turent. Cependant des questions restaient en suspens.

Sam et Teal'c eurent un léger mouvement de recul en approchant de la Cylon blonde. Jack le perçut mais ne dit rien.

Gina accepta de coopérer, mais elle ne voulut parler qu'à Sam et en présence de Sharon.

SJSJSJ

« Combien existe-t-il de modèles ? » demanda Sam, consciente que cette information était cruciale.

Aucun rapport officiel du Galactica ne le mentionnait.

« Nous sommes sept, mais les humains de cette flotte ne les connaissent pas tous » répondit Gina.

« Sept ? En effet, les rapports d'Adama ne mentionnent que cinq copies… » réfléchit Sam à voix haute. « Et que savez-vous des deux autres ? »

« Rien » répondit la jeune femme blonde, sur la défensive.

Après encore quelques minutes infructueuses, Sam décida d'arrêter les frais. La Numéro Six n'était pas plus coopérative avec elle qu'elle ne l'avait été avec Adama.

Elle avait juste montré de l'intérêt pour la Terre, mais cela ne surprenait pas Sam.

SJSJSJ

« Alors ? » demanda Jack, une fois tout le monde réunit dans le bureau de l'Amiral.

« Mis à part le fait que c'est une Goa'uld, je n'ai pas appris grand-chose ! » déclara Sam.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » questionna la présidente.

« J'ai senti le serpent quand nous nous sommes approchés de sa cellule. »

Teal'c confirma.

« A-t-elle dit quelque chose au sujet des copies Cylons dont nous ignorons tout ? »

Sam secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Adama avait espéré que ce nouvel interrogatoire pourrait lui tirer les vers du nez, que Gina se méfierait moins d'une nouvelle personne, femme et terrienne de surcroit.

« Et vous ? Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas nous en dire plus ? » demanda Daniel à Sharon.

« Mon modèle n'a pas été programmé de la même manière. Selon les desseins de Dieu, nous sommes tous paramétrés dans un but précis. Je pense d'ailleurs que ma copie est corrompue, je ne devais servir qu'à des fins de reproduction. Les autres Cylons n'ont pas dû juger nécessaire de me mettre au courant de tout. »

« C'est pour cela que vous vous estimez différente de Boomer, le modèle qui a tiré sur l'Amiral ? » demanda Sam.

« C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai décidé de me faire appeler Athena. »

Daniel trouvait de plus en plus curieux l'utilisation des noms de dieux grecs.

« On doit savoir qui sont les deux Goa'uld qui ont infiltré votre flotte, Amiral… Je commencerais les recherches ensuite » annonça-t-il.

* * *

 _* Voir le casting de l'épisode 4X19 de Mentalist :p_


	21. Une halte pleine de surprises

_Salut tout le monde ! Désolée pour ma trop longue absence..._

 _J'ai eu des ennuis avec mon ordinateur portable (j'ai fait changer le disque dur mais j'ai tout réinstallé...) et je passe un concours mercredi afin de rentrer dans l'éducation nationale, donc j'ai révisé un peu ;)_

 _Je suis aussi tombée sur une série de romans (commencée au lycée) condensée sur deux fichiers EPUB que je dévore depuis quelques semaines (ce qui ne fait de mal ni à mon imagination ni à une meilleure maîtrise du français :p )ça me détourne juste un peu de mes fic en cours ^_^_

 _Bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 21 - Une halte pleine de surprises**

Quelques jours plus tard, la flotte de Coloniaux se posait sur la petite planète décrite par Sam. L'atmosphère y était respirable pour les êtres humains et de l'eau y avait été trouvée en abondance.

Sam prit son matériel réglementaire et fit quelques relevés de minerai.

« C'est bien du Naquadah » déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle » dit Adama. « Mais comment fait-on pour l'utiliser ? »

« On va commencer par l'extraire et le raffiner comme votre Tylium. Je pense effectuer quelques tests sur des appareils hors service afin de voir comment supportent les moteurs. »

Le chef Tyrol était présent et il dirigeait une équipe de mineurs du Daru Mozu, le vaisseau de raffinement.

Sam était surprise par la jeunesse mais aussi l'aspect de certains des hommes et femmes présents dans ce petit groupe. Ils paraissaient sales, fatigués, comme déjà usés par les quelques mois passés en fuite dans l'espace.

Tyrol intercepta son regard compatissant alors que celui de l'homme était froid et réservé. Sam comprit qu'ici, comme ailleurs, il existait des classes sociales et que ça ne convenait plus à personne.

Le chef Tyrol donna quelques ordres, relayés par Jack.

« Vous savez, ils en ont plus que marre de leur condition… » commença le Chef, pour le seul bénéfice des oreilles de Sam.

« Je peux les comprendre. Ils ne devaient pas s'attendre à se retrouver piégés dans l'espace à devoir travailler comme des forçats afin de garantir la survie de leur espèce. »

En parlant de forçats, arrivaient Tom Zarek et une délégation d'anciens prisonniers de l'Astral Queen.

Tyrol expliqua à Sam que tous avaient été graciés en échange de leur participation à l'effort collectif.

Après encore quelques paroles qui permettaient à la jeune femme d'y voir plus clair dans l'organisation de la flotte, elle partit rejoindre ses coéquipiers afin de miner également un peu de Naquadah - sous la mine effarée du Chef et de quelques autres membres du Galactica.

Très vite, beaucoup de civils furent autour d'eux, dans l'espoir d'avoir la chance d'apercevoir un des terriens dont la flotte parlait beaucoup - mais que seuls les passagers du Galactica pouvaient voir facilement, avec ceux du Colonial One.

Bientôt, il n'y avait plus assez de pelles ni de pioches à distribuer aux volontaires… Le charme naturel de SG1 opérait déjà et tous ceux qui avaient pu leur parler ne tarissaient plus d'éloges.

De loin, Adama et Roslin les observaient en souriant.

SJSJSJ

Le soir même, au coin du feu, juste entre eux, la célèbre équipe faisait le point sur ce qu'ils avaient appris de leurs nouveaux amis, les rumeurs et autres aventures depuis leur fuite dans l'immensité de l'espace.

« Leur société est organisée sur le même modèle que la nôtre » fit observer Jack.

« On a déjà remarqué que sans oppresseur Goa'uld ou autres, les humains qui avaient colonisé d'autres systèmes solaires évoluaient un peu comme nous en fait » déclara Daniel, grand connaisseur et gardien des connaissances de cultures extraterrestres.

« Certes mais je reste surprise malgré tout par leur utilisation des noms de Dieux grecs… » laissa échapper Sam.

« D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, Sam, voudrais-tu me prêter ton ordinateur ? »

La jeune femme s'exécuta et tendit son portable à Daniel.

Celui-ci l'ouvrit et brancha un petit disque dur externe afin de consulter des dossiers.

« Je suis inquiet de te voir trimballer autant de données sur un simple disque dur » remarqua Jack, la mine sombre d'un coup.

« C'est un disque de secours, sur lequel j'ai sauvegardé énormément de données relatives au panthéon des Goa'uld et tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin. »

Sam confirma à son supérieur avec un regard complice avant d'ajouter « Mon disque est protégé par un mot de passe et les données sont codées. Personne, à part Daniel et moi, ne peut le déchiffrer… ou peut-être juste Mark, Selmak et mon père. »

Jack ne semblait pas comprendre d'où venait cette idée de cryptage, alors Sam expliqua plus amplement.

« Nous en avions parlé une fois, après le retour de Daniel. Mon père a participé à des opérations militaires délicates à travers le monde. Il craignait pour notre sécurité aux Etats-Unis, donc il nous avait enseigné un code, qu'il a inventé, afin de communiquer avec nous, au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Il nous appelait régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles et nous lui écrivions aussi souvent que possible. »

« Donc, si personne ne connait le code, il est impossible de comprendre ce qui est dans ce machin-là ? » demanda Jack, tout en désignant le disque externe.

Sam et Daniel firent non de la tête, tous deux de concert.

L'archéologue reprit le cours de ses investigations sur l'ordinateur de sa collègue.

Teal'c, malgré la trétonine, se mit en kel'no'reem - il avait expliqué à Daniel que cette position de méditation lui faisait beaucoup de bien même si cela ne lui était plus vital.

Sam et Jack partirent pour une balade au clair de lune.

SJSJSJ

Le couple ne se balada pas main dans la main mais épaule contre épaule, puisqu'il faisait assez sombre à cette heure tardive.

Ils faisaient le point sur les dernières découvertes et sur leur situation.

« Pour le moment, nous n'avons rien d'autre à faire si ce n'est patienter et chercher la route de la Terre. Même si nous trouvons une Porte des étoiles, personne n'a plus de GDO et nous n'allons pas laisser 50.000 personnes derrière nous » annonça Jack.

« C'est la partie technique de l'aventure, ça, Monsieur. Je dois en effet continuer mon travail sur les cartes du Galactica ainsi que sur celles que j'ai dans mon ordinateur pour me repérer dans l'Univers - et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. »

Elle termina sa tirade par un soupir, face à l'ampleur de la tâche. Jack lui passa une main dans le dos, pour la réconforter. Il savait que même si elle adorait son travail et qu'elle aimait les casse-têtes, le travail était colossal.

« Pas de Monsieur ou Colonel quand nous sommes seuls, je t'en prie… » dit Jack avant d'embrasser la paume de la main de Sam.

« Très bien, Jack » répondit-elle avec son sourire mega watt « mais je pourrais prendre goût à ça. »

Elle termina sa tirade par un baiser sur les lèvres closes de son compagnon.

« Et moi, à ça » répliqua-t-il.

SJSJSJ

De retour au campement, ils trouvèrent Daniel en train de lire ses dossiers sur l'ordinateur, Teal'c toujours en méditation près de lui.

« On se demande qui veille sur qui » fit remarquer Jack, tout bas à Sam.

Celle-ci pouffa de rire et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses collègues.

Le lendemain matin, les travaux d'extraction du Naquadah reprirent mais pas pour longtemps. En effet, on trouva bientôt des reliques et Daniel demanda que l'on stoppe le travail.

En bon archéologue qu'il était, il installa un vrai chantier de fouilles afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette planète. Il ne désespérait pas d'en apprendre plus sur les deux Goa'uld de la flotte, car ses recherches de la veille avaient été infructueuses « autant chercher un grain de sable sur Abydos ! »

On déplaça le site d'extraction minière plus loin - une chance que la planète en compte plusieurs - afin de laisser le champs libre à Daniel.

En plus de son équipe, Daniel avait reçu du renfort, envoyé par le Galactica.

Après quelques jours, l'archéologue demanda à l'Amiral s'il pouvait s'entretenir à nouveau avec Gina.

« Profitez de sa promenade quotidienne en extérieur » avait-il répondu.

Adama autorisait la prisonnière à prendre l'air une fois par jour, sous la bonne garde des Marines de la Présidente. Il avait pris les mêmes précautions avec Gaius Baltar mais ces deux-là ne devaient en aucun cas se rencontrer ou même se croiser.

Par ailleurs, ils avaient été informés que s'ils tentaient d'échapper à leurs gardes, ils seraient abandonnés sur cette planète, sans que personne ne fasse jamais demi-tour pour venir les chercher.

« Bonjour Gina » dit Daniel en s'approchant de la grande blonde. « Ou plutôt devrais-je dire Gaia ? »

La femme stoppa net son chemin, puis ses yeux se mirent à scintiller et le serpent en elle prit le contrôle et déclara en riant « vous touchez presque au but, Docteur Jackson, mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout ! Je suis Ouranos ! »


	22. Gaia & Ouranos

_Hello à tous !_

 _Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !_

 _Je suis déjà en train de rédiger le suivant, qui devrait apporter son lot de rencontres surprenantes !_

 _Bonne lecture et à très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_

* * *

 **C HAPITRE 22 - Gaia & Ouranos**

Si Daniel avait deviné de quels Goa'uld il s'agissait, il avait cependant fait erreur sur la répartition des « logements ».

Enfin, il avait une chance sur deux de se tromper mais connaissant la nature hautaine de leurs ennemis, il avait tenté un coup de poker, qui avait payé.

Cela avait au moins eu l'avantage de lui confirmer que ses soupçons sur l'identité des serpents étaient fondés.

Gina hébergeait donc Ouranos, quant à Gaia elle était installée dans le corps du génie déchu Gaius Baltar.

Après avoir découvert les identités des Goa'uld de la flotte, Daniel reprit ses recherches sur l'ordinateur quand il ne travaillait pas sur le chantier de fouilles.

« Ce mystère éclaircit, pourquoi continuer les recherches dans le panthéon des serpents ? » demanda Jack.

« Tout simplement pour en apprendre le plus possible à leur sujet » répondit calmement Daniel. « Plus j'en saurais, moins ils pourront nous berner et surtout, j'espère arriver à comprendre par moi-même comment deux Goa'uld de cette importance se sont retrouvés séparés, à l'autre bout de la galaxie… »

Pour lui, comme pour Teal'c, c'était incompréhensible comme situation.

L'ancien Jaffa n'en savait pas beaucoup plus que son meilleur ami sur les vieux serpents qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Il avait entendu parler d'eux quand il était au service de son ancien maître mais à l'époque, Apophis lui avait raconté une vieille légende - qu'il reportait à présent à ses équipiers :

« Les Grands maîtres de l'époque : Râ, Horus, Cronos (un titan) et Yu se sont ligués contre Gaia et Ouranos, le couple créateur des Titans.

La déesse mère et son époux avaient déplacé, en secret, des esclaves terriens afin de les installer dans un système lointain, hors de portée du reste du Conseil. Ils leur avaient donné de la technologie très avancée pour étudier leur évolution.

Ces derniers ont réussi à créer une intelligence artificielle quand l'homme de la Tau'ri voyait à peine naître le fils de votre Dieu unique. »

Jack écoutait le récit sans sourciller, jusqu'à la mention d'une forme de vie nouvelle.

« Attendez Teal'c, vous venez bien de mentionner des robots ? »

Teal'c se concentra un instant avant de hocher doucement la tête de haut en bas.

« Et ça ne vous serait pas venu à l'esprit de nous en parler quand nos alliés ont mentionné les Cylons ? »

« Non O'Neill parce que je n'avais pas fait le rapport à ce moment-là. La légende parle d'ailleurs d'intelligence artificielle, pas de robots. »

« D'autant que sur Terre, aujourd'hui, nous avons aussi de l'intelligence artificielle… » ajouta Daniel.

« C'était quand la dernière fois que ton grille-pain* a essayé de te tuer, Daniel ? »

« Est-ce que Teal'c pourrait terminer son histoire, Messieurs ? » demanda Sam, d'une voix ferme.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

« Les quatre autres Grands maîtres se sont réunis quand ils découvrirent le pot aux roses. Il était interdit à quiconque de donner de la technologie avancée aux humains, sous peine de rébellion. Ils ont voté et décidé d'abandonner les symbiotes sur la planète qu'ils avaient colonisée après avoir anéanti les esclaves affranchis qui la peuplaient. »

« Attendez Teal'c, je pense que ça sonne familier à mes oreilles. L'Amiral et la Présidente devraient entendre cette histoire. »

Ainsi, SG1 quitta son campement de bonne heure ce jour-là afin d'aller partager leurs découvertes avec les chefs de la flotte.

A leur grand étonnement, ils les trouvèrent attablés, en tête à tête pour leur petit-déjeuner, à l'ombre du Colonial One.

Teal'c répéta son histoire pour la seconde fois depuis son réveil. Daniel se chargeant d'expliquer aux deux dirigeants tout ce qui concernait les Goa'uld.

Bill et Laura restèrent muets un long moment, le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

« Nous serions donc de lointains cousins à vous ? » demanda Bill.

« C'est ce que nous pensons » répondit Sam.

Laura se leva et rentra dans son vaisseau. Elle en ressortit plusieurs minutes après, avec une boîte qu'elle remit à Daniel.

« Les rouleaux sacrés » déclara-t-elle pendant que l'archéologue acceptait le prêt. « Lisez cela et reparlons-en quand vous aurez fini. »

SJSJSJ

Daniel mit la journée à lire ce qui s'apparentait à la Bible terrienne.

Le livre sacré racontait dans le détail, avec force de descriptions, prophéties et paraboles, la religion coloniale.

Daniel en fit le résumé pour ses amis : « Les coloniaux ont une religion païenne, d'inspiration grecque - ce que nous savions déjà.

D'après cette religion, les humains, répartis en 13 tribus, vivaient il y a bien longtemps sur la planète Kobol, gouvernés par les Douze Dieux - les Seigneurs de Kobol.

Mais un jour, il y a environ deux mille ans, il y eut ce que la religion coloniale appela l'Exode. Douze des tribus quittèrent Kobol pour s'installer sur douze planètes d'un autre système solaire - Cyrannus - qui allaient devenir un jour les Douze Colonies de Kobol. La 13e, quant à elle, entreprit un long voyage qui la mena vers une lointaine et mythique planète, la Terre. »

Pendant qu'il expliquait, Sam avait récupéré les rouleaux sacrés afin d'y jeter un oeil. Elle découvrit l'identité des douze Dieux.

« Ce sont nos signes du Zodiaque » déclara-t-elle.

« Je comprends mieux les noms de leurs planètes » alors ajouta Daniel.

SJSJSJ

Ce soir-là, les Terriens furent invités à dîner par l'Amiral.

Il avait fait installer une tente de réception et ils furent rejoints par Laura et Lee.

La conversation débuta sur les Goa'uld abandonnés sur Kobol.

« Les autres membres de ce conseil les ont lâchement abandonné sous leur forme larvaire pour les punir si j'ai bien compris ? »

Daniel, en spécialiste, prit la parole. Jack lui avait donné son accord pour en dire autant qu'il le savait à leurs alliés, sans rien leur cacher.

« La plupart des Goa'uld, et en particulier les Grands maîtres, sont cruels, rancuniers et prétentieux. »

Les trois coloniaux dévisagèrent les Terriens autour de la table et chacun hocha la tête afin de confirmer les paroles de l'archéologue.

Teal'c cependant prit la parole à son tour.

« J'ai été au service de l'un d'eux pendant de trop nombreuses années. J'étais un esclave du faux Dieu Apophis. Mon père était Jaffa avant moi et a été assassiné par Cronos, le fils de Gaia et Ouranos.

J'ai mené des armées pour mon ancien maître, ne faisant pas de quartier, ne laissant aucun blessé ni aucun témoin. Ordre nous était donné d'abattre les survivants. »

« Ils se livrent de vraies guerres de pouvoir, créant des alliances, en rompant d'autres afin de dominer les autres, de les écraser avec des armées de plus en plus nombreuses ou puissantes » ajouta Daniel.

« En termes de technologies, ils nous surpassent, et depuis très longtemps » avança Sam, à son tour. « On peut imaginer que les autres grands maîtres n'aient pas été ravis de cette avancée d'intelligence artificielle faite par le couple. »

« Sait-on pourquoi ils sont sagement restés cachés parmi nous ? » demanda Laura, soucieuse des intentions des Goa'uld.

« D'après ce que Gina m'a laissé entendre, les symbiotes savent que l'Amiral connaît la route de la Terre. Ils veulent s'y faire conduire en vue d'une nouvelle colonisation de l'espèce humaine. »

« Sauf qu'il y a un ennui majeur » annonça gravement Adama.

« Qui est ? » demanda Jack, inquiet.

« Je ne connais pas vraiment la route de la Terre, vous avez bien pu vous en apercevoir, Major Carter ? »

« J'avais supposé que vous aviez des indices, même si vous ne connaissiez pas vraiment son emplacement dans notre système solaire. »

« J'ai, malheureusement dû inventer cette fable afin de remonter le moral de mes troupes… nous courrions au-devant de grands ennuis, sinon. »

« Le moral des troupes, c'est important en temps de guerre, on a ça aussi chez nous » conclut Jack.

 _* : c'est comme cela que les coloniaux appellent les Cylons dans la série (toaster en VO)_


	23. L'expansion de l'Univers

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre tout beau tout chaud de cette fic ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 23 - L'expansion de l'Univers**

Après quelques semaines de pause au grand air, il fut temps pour les Colons de repartir en quête de la Terre.

Les fouilles de Daniel leur apprirent que les Goa'uld étaient passés par cette planète, plusieurs centaines d'années auparavant, mais la découverte majeure avait été les restes de Cylons mécaniques.

« Une alliance entre les Goa'uld et les Cylons ? » s'était étonné Adama.

« Selon toute vraisemblance » déclara Daniel. « D'après ce que j'ai retrouvé, dans des carnets de notes entre autres, Gaia et Ouranos auraient incité les Centurions présents à se rebeller contre les humains qui les avaient créé. C'était intéressé puisque les Cylons mécaniques ne peuvent pas leur servir d'hôtes. Ils voulaient que les Centurions créent une version humanoïde d'eux-mêmes afin de leur offrir un abri plus chaleureux et humide. »

Chacun fit une grimace de dégoût, que Jack ponctua d'un 'beurk !'

« Se pose ensuite le problème de la reproduction » dit Sam. « Le symbiote épuise l'hôte et peut-être que les corps des nouveaux Cylons ne sont pas assez résistants, malgré la technologie de résurrection. »

« Sans parler de l'égo surdimensionné ! » ajouta Jack, d'un ton taquin.

Sam et Daniel avaient élaboré tout un tas de théorie, plus ou moins farfelues, sur l'intervention des Goa'uld dans la guerre opposant les Cylons aux Colons, mais ils n'avaient aucune certitude.

Seule Gina aurait pu leur fournir des réponses mais elle ne voulait plus leur parler. Daniel l'avait trouvée apeurée la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé. Il supposait que le symbiote l'avait menacée car elle en avait trop dit la fois précédente.

Quelques jours après leur départ de la petite planète leur ayant servi de refuge, les radars du Galactica firent apparaitre un vaisseau à proximité.

Chacun prit place à son poste de guerre et Lee prit la tête d'un escadron de vipers.

Le vaisseau ne répondait pas sur les fréquences coloniales mais il ne paraissait pas être Cylon non plus.

Sam demanda à voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Lee fit quelques clichés qu'il envoya directement à son père, au CIC.

« Je le reconnais ! » s'écria Sam. « C'est un vaisseau Terrien ! Ne tirez pas, je vous en conjure ! »

Elle savait que l'Amiral et sa flotte étaient assez nerveux quand ils croisaient un appareil inconnu. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il se fasse pulvériser par les deux énormes Battlestar.

« En êtes-vous certaine, Major ? » demanda Bill, sévèrement.

C'est Jack qui se chargea de la réponse, un large sourire sur les lèvres « Affirmatif ! C'est un croiseur Terrien BC-303 baptisé Prometheus ! »

« Apollon, essayez de prendre contact avec l'équipage, ne tirez pas ! Je répète, n'ouvrez pas le feu ! Il s'agit d'un vaisseau terrien ! »

SJSJSJ

Le Colonel William Ronson et son équipage furent invités à rencontrer l'Amiral Adama sur le Galactica.

Lee, qui avait transporté le colonel à bord d'un raptor, ne lui avait rien dit. Jack voulait lui faire la surprise de la présence de son équipe au sein de cette flotte.

Une fois introduit au CIC, Ronson se mit au garde-à-vous face à l'Amiral.

« Je vous remercie de vous être arrêtés afin de vous inquiéter de nous, Monsieur… ? »

« Je suis l'Amiral Adama, de la flotte des Douze colonies de Kobol. »

Le Colonel fit un signe de tête et rendit la poignée de main offerte par Adama, tout en lui donnant son identité.

« Pour être franc, j'ignore si je vous aurai laissé la vie sauve sans l'intervention de vos amis. »

Puis, il tourna légèrement le buste afin de dévoiler la présence de SG1 dans son dos.

Un sourire sincère éclaira le visage de Ronson, tout comme celui de Jack plus tôt, et les deux hommes échangèrent une accolade.

« Comme je suis heureux de vous trouver ici ! » déclara le Colonel, après avoir salué tous les membres de l'équipe Terrienne.

« Le plaisir est partagé, mon vieux ! » répondit Jack.

« Vous n'imaginez pas le sang d'encre que se fait Hammond ! »

L'euphorie de la rencontre s'estompa. Jack essayait de ne pas trop y penser et il espérait que ses équipiers n'étaient pas trop inquiets à ce sujet.

Le chef de l'équipe phare du SGC avait déjà trop disparu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions pour savoir qu'Hammond les avaient déjà tous déclarés perdus en mission.

Le vieux Général devait avoir malgré tout envoyé des hommes à leur recherche et même prévenu les Tok'ra et, éventuellement, les Asgard pour prendre le relai au cas où, très fort probable, le gouvernement lui demanderait de cesser toutes les missions en quête de SG1.

Sam, elle, essayait de ne pas penser à sa famille, tout particulièrement à son père et à Selmak qui devaient tout mettre en oeuvre afin de trouver des pistes concernant sa disparition - ni aux soucis que cela pouvait causer à son géniteur et son symbiote.

« Et j'ai des hommes qui seront ravis de vous revoir ! » dit Ronson quand on escorta le reste des Terriens en salle de réunion.

Adama trouvait le CIC trop impersonnel pour des retrouvailles.

SJSJSJ

SG3, menée par le Colonel Albert Reynolds, fit son entrée à son tour dans la salle de réunion. Les retrouvailles furent bruyantes mais joyeuses.

Après quelques minutes passées à prendre des nouvelles les uns des autres, chacun prit place autour de la table au centre de la pièce, pour procéder à une sorte de débriefing.

Jack, le colonel gradé depuis le plus longtemps, prit naturellement la tête de terriens.

Il commença par demander ce que faisait le Prometheus dans cette partie de l'Univers. Il n'ignorait pas, merci Carter, qu'ils étaient tous très loin de chez eux et que c'était une chance plus qu'extraordinaire d'être tombés sur eux - et que les terriens n'aient pas rencontré de Cylons à la place.

« Le générateur d'hyperpropulsion est tombé en panne, bien que j'ai personnellement veillé aux dernières réparations, comme vous l'aviez préconisé, Major Carter » commença Ronson.

Sam hocha la tête et sourit doucement au souvenir de sa mésaventure à bord du Prometheus, quelques jours avant son départ pour cette dernière mission.

« Nous étions partis en mission d'exploration mais SG3 a été assignée sur le vaisseau. »

Il céda la parole à Reynolds.

« Le Général Hammond nous a officiellement demandé de partir avec le Prometheus pour prêter main forte aux hommes déjà en poste sur le vaisseau. Officieusement, les recherches ayant cessé, nous devions retrouver votre piste depuis votre dernière position connue… »

« Les recherches ont cessé côté terrien, mais quid des Tok'ras ? » demanda Sam.

« Nos relations avec la Tok'ra se sont dégradées, à cause d'un problème sur le nouveau site Alpha. Beaucoup des nôtres ont péri, ainsi que quelques Jaffas et des Tok'ras. La situation est tendue, nous savions en partant que nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous-même et notre bonne étoile. »

Le moral des troupes retomba un peu.

« Pardon, mon Colonel, mais êtes-vous en mesure de nous conduire sur Terre ? » interrogea Sam.

« Pas sans hyperpropulsion, je le crains. »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, mais de la route ? »

« Malheureusement, notre écho radar nous a lâché peu de temps avant notre dernier voyage en hyper propulsion, qui a été écourté d'ailleurs… »

« Nous voilà revenus au point de départ » soupira Daniel.

« Pas tout à fait, car je suppose que vous avez des GDO ? » demanda Jack à Reynolds.

« Oui mais ils ne sont d'aucune utilité puisque la Maison-Blanche a quasiment fermé le SGC à cause des tensions avec nos « alliés ». Ils pensent, comme il y a quelques années, que si nous n'utilisons plus notre Porte, alors les Goa'uld passeront à autre chose ! »

« C'est bien connu, les Goa'uld vont abandonner la Tau'ri juste parce qu'on n'a plus de Porte ! » s'écria Daniel, en colère.

« Du calme, Space Monkey, on connaît la chanson. »

« A quoi servent les GDO dans ce cas ? » demanda Sam.

« A rejoindre le site Bêta en cas de pépin. »

« Bon, c'est toujours ça de pris » déclara Jack, pensif.

« De toute façon, nous avons encore de la route avant la première planète munie d'une Porte des Etoiles » ajouta Sam.

« Attendez une minute » commença Reynolds « vous étiez bien sur une planète très loin dans le système des Portes, non ? »

Sam se leva à son tour et prit la place du colonel de ses pensées afin d'exposer au mieux leur situation à tous les terriens.

« Nous savons que l'Univers est en perpétuelle expansion. Cette planète est située en bordure du réseau, ce qui complique les calculs afin d'y arriver sains et saufs. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de trouver les bonnes coordonnées et nous avons emprunté de nombreuses portes avant de pouvoir la rejoindre. Sa situation particulière dans l'Univers la déplace, en quelque sorte, plus vite que les planètes au centre du réseau. »

« Sam, l'expansion de l'Univers ? » demanda Daniel tout en essuyant ses lunettes.

« C'est un phénomène cosmologique qui voit à grande échelle les objets composant l'univers s'éloigner les uns des autres. Cet écartement mutuel, que l'on pourrait prendre pour un mouvement des galaxies dans l'espace, s'interprète en réalité par un gonflement de l'espace lui-même, les objets célestes étant de ce fait amenés à s'éloigner les uns des autres. A plus petite échelle, les galaxies ne devraient pas être concernées mais j'ai émis des théories à ce sujet et je pense que le réseau des Anciens influence le phénomène. Je pars du postulat que… »

« Assez Carter, merci. Je pense que tout le monde a pigé que vous savez de source sûre que nous sommes perdus. »

« Voilà » concéda Sam à son supérieur, avec un sourire.


	24. Un invité inattendu

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

 _Désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à reprendre cette fic mais j'étais un peu en panne d'inspiration et comme je souhaiterais commencer une nouvelle histoire, j'ai envie de boucler celle-ci proprement, ainsi que "Il était une fois"._

 _Merci d'avance pour vos petits messages et à très vite pour de nouvelles aventures :)_

* * *

 _Résumé des épisodes précédents : Daniel a élucidé le mystère des Goa'uld, il s'agit de Gaia et Ouranos, les parents des Titans, bannis par les autres Grands maîtres à cause de leurs créations d'intelligence artificielle._

 _La flotte coloniale a trouvé le Prometheus avec à son bord SG3. Tout le monde tente de rentrer sur Terre, mais cela semble plus compliqué que prévu !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 24 - Un invité inattendu**

En fouillant les affaires que l'Amiral avait confisquées à Gina, Daniel avait trouvé un médaillon cassé. Dans les fouilles archéologiques, il avait comme par miracle trouvé l'autre moitié.

L'inscription disait, assez étonnement, en latin : « _Ubi tu Gaius, ego Gaia_ » - « Là où tu sera Gaius, je serai Gaia ».

Daniel l'avait trouvé dans des ruines, probablement les vestiges d'une demeure, plutôt luxueuse à ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Il en avait déduit qu'il s'agissait de la maison des Goa'uld et sa taille confirmait qu'ils avaient eu des esclaves. Daniel chercha à savoir, auprès de Gina, s'ils s'agissaient d'humains ou de Cylons, mais elle refusa d'obtempérer.

Pendant ce temps, Sam continua son travail sur les cartes du Galactica, auxquelles on avait ajouté celles du Prometheus.

Le chef Tyrol, quant à lui, faisait de son mieux afin de réparer l'hyper propulsion du vaisseau terrien.

L'Amiral et son équipe du CIC gardait un œil sur l'Univers autour d'eux dans le but de protéger la flotte d'une éventuelle attaque Cylon.

Jack, lui, doutait de l'imminence d'une attaque.

« Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous pensez qu'ils ne passeront pas à l'acte ? » demanda la présidente.

« Ils veulent autant, si ce n'est plus, que nous retrouver la Terre. A leur place, je nous suivrais à distance, sans me faire repérer et j'attendrais d'avoir trouvé la terre promise avant d'attaquer mes éclaireurs. »

Cette déclaration fit réfléchir Adama, qui resta cependant sur ses gardes. Jack avait sans doute raison mais il fallait rester prudent, surtout avec ces ennemis.

Lee et ses pilotes partaient régulièrement en éclaireurs, avec les raptors et scannaient les planètes qu'ils croisaient.

Sam espérait qu'ils finiraient par en trouver une dotée d'une Porte des étoiles fonctionnelle.

Son instinct lui criait que la situation n'allait pas en s'améliorant, celui de Jack lui faisant écho.

SJSJSJ

L'arrivée du Prometheus libéra de la place sur le Galactica. Bien qu'environ 7 fois plus petit que l'énorme Battlestar, il était moins bondé et il prit au passage quelques réfugiés des Colonies.

Ainsi, SG1 déménagea et gagna des quartiers un peu plus spacieux. Leur colocation ne dura pas plus longtemps, enfin pas en ce qui concernait Daniel et Teal'c.

Tous deux avaient hérité d'une cabine pour deux, tandis que Sam et Jack en avaient chacun une individuelle. Jack parce qu'il était Colonel et Sam parce qu'elle travaillait beaucoup.

Cependant, dans les faits, ils partageaient en secret la même couchette et la même cabine de douche - dans le but unique d'économiser l'eau !

En dehors de ces instants volés à l'armée des États-Unis, ils faisaient comme si de rien n'était, ne passant pas plus de temps que nécessaire ensemble en public.

Leurs nuits passées ensemble étaient courtes. Au début, ils partageaient leur couchette de manière très intime, découvrant le corps de l'autre.

Au bout de longues semaines de recherches et de travail acharné, Sam perdait espoir et elle était épuisée.

Jack faisait de son mieux afin de la réconforter. Il savait parfaitement qu'une Carter démoralisée était une Carter inefficace. Or, ils avaient tous besoin qu'elle soit opérationnelle, au mieux de sa forme cérébrale. Il n'en rajouta pas en lui disant que la flotte comptait sur elle, que leur survie dépendait presque uniquement de ses calculs. Premièrement, ça ne l'aiderait pas d'avoir une pression supplémentaire et deuxièmement, au vu de son QI, c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait compris bien longtemps avant lui !

SJSJSJ

Alors que Sam commençait à sombrer dans un profond désespoir - mine défaite, perte de poids et d'appétit… - Lee envoya des photos au CIC, qui les relaya sur les écrans du Prometheus.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Daniel, en portant une zone étrange à la surface de la planète.

Sam écarquilla les yeux, peinant à croire ce qu'elle voyait.

« On dirait du Naquadah ! Il me faudrait des photos de toute la surface de ce globe, Amiral ! »

Adama ordonna à son fils de faire un maximum de photos et donna RDV à SG1 dans son bureau.

« Pourquoi demander tant de clichés, Major Carter ? » demanda Tigh un brin agressif. « La dernière fois, on a seulement trouvé ce minerai, rien de plus… »

« Cela nous a quand même permis de le transformer et d'en faire du carburant pour la flotte ! » répondit Jack, agacé par l'attitude grincheuse du Colonel.

Normalement, c'était lui le râleur mais il évitait que Sam en fasse les frais, surtout ces temps-ci.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de cette dernière.

« Certes mais là, il y a une porte ! »

Tout le monde la dévisagea.

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Laura en se levant afin de regarder les photos de plus près.

« Affirmatif ! » et Sam lui montra le très reconnaissable mais minuscule (sur la photo) cercle de Naquadah.

Laura la serra fort dans ses bras, voyant la fin de leur fuite spatiale arriver.

« Attendez un peu avant de crier victoire » leur rappela Sam, calmement. « Je dois encore me rendre sur la planète afin de vérifier si la porte est bel et bien active et si elle n'a pas subi de dérive stellaire… »

Son rappel à l'ordre calma les ardeurs des plus optimistes.

SJSJSJ

Suite à la découverte de Sam, une discussion musclée s'engagea entre Jack et Tigh. SG1 avait prévu d'envoyer sur la planète Sam, Jack et SG3, en renfort.

Si la Porte se révélait opérationnelle, le petit groupe devait prendre contact avec la Terre via le site Alpha ou même Bêta selon le cas de figure.

Le Colonel Tigh refusait que seuls les terriens se rendent sur la planète. Il craignait que ceux-ci ne prennent la fuite et les laissent derrière.

« Mais vous êtes dingue ou quoi ? » avait craché Jack au visage de l'autre Colonel.

Adama avait fini par s'interposer entre les deux hommes, anticipant verbale voire même physique.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que vous n'allez pas prévenir on ne sait qui dans le but de nous exterminer ?! »

« Et laisser le Prometheus ? Laisser mes amis Daniel et Teal'c ? »

« Ca n'a aucun sens, Colonel Tigh ! » ajouta Sam, un ton en dessous. « Notre but est de rentrer sains et saufs sur Terre, chacun d'entre nous, pas juste un petit groupe ! »

« Je vous rappelle également que nous ne connaissons rien de la situation actuelle de notre planète ! Aux dernières nouvelles, les Goa'uld étaient à nos portes. Un allié tel que le Galactica serait un atout majeur si nous devons défendre notre planète ! » dit Jack, hors de lui.

« Et dans le cas où la planète serait annihilée, nous pourrions tous nous rendre sur l'un des sites de repli… » tenta Sam, voulant apaiser les esprits.

Adama demanda à son Colonel de se calmer et réaffirma que les Terriens avaient sa confiance.

Les connaissant, il était fort improbable que le Colonel O'Neill laisse ses hommes derrière lui avec l'accord du Major Carter !

Il fut donc décidé, avec l'accord de la Présidente Roslin, que l'équipe qui partait via la Porte des étoiles serait escortée à la surface de la planète par une équipe menée par Lee Adama, mais que celle-ci resterait auprès de la porte, veillant à la sécurité du lieu.

SJSJSJ

Daniel avait attentivement étudié les photos de la planète, prises par Lee. Il avait découvert, près de la porte, un petit mastaba, semblable à ceux que l'on pouvait voir en Egypte.

« J'aimerais bien y faire un petit tour, pour voir l'intérieur. »

Adama lui accorda ce privilège, escorté de Teal'c et de quelques marines, en plus de quelques terriens du Prometheus.

Les deux équipes différentes se rendirent sur la planète en raptor tandis que le reste de la flotte restait en orbite géostationnaire.

Sam s'était équipée de plusieurs ordinateurs, de batteries au Naquadah ainsi que de tout un tas d'instruments scientifiques et elle se mit à l'oeuvre à peine le DHD trouvé.

« J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, mon Colonel » annonça-t-elle après quelques minutes.

« Très bien, Carter, allez-y ! » soupira Jack.

« La bonne c'est qu'il y a un cartouche avec les coordonnées de la planète… mais la mauvaise c'est que le point d'origine est effacé ! »

« Rah, Carter ! On commence toujours par la mauvaise nouvelle, vous le savez très bien ! »

« Je sais, mon Colonel, mais ça n'aurait eu aucun sens de commencer par le point d'origine ! » répondit-elle en secouant doucement la tête, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

Elle aimait cette capacité qu'avait Jack de dédramatiser les situations tendues.

« Et que fait-on, Carter, dans ce cas ? » demanda Reynolds.

« Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un ordinateur qui est capable de calculer plus vite que moi les symboles susceptibles d'être le point d'origine. Je ne connais, malheureusement pas tous les symboles de toutes les Portes, ce qui aurait été un atout majeur. »

« Oui, vraiment, Carter, si on ne peut même plus compter sur vous… » soupira Jack, faussement indigné.

Puis, il passa sa main de haut en bas du dos de Sam, comme pour la réconforter. Geste aperçu par SG3, mais chaque membre préféra tourner la tête de l'autre côté, feignant de n'avoir rien vu.

Daniel de son côté étudiait avec attention les abords du mastaba, prenant des notes et des photos, parlant dans son Dictaphone pendant que Teal'c et les Marines faisait le tour du propriétaire.

L'archéologue, concentré sur son travail, ne perçut pas le mouvement sur sa gauche immédiatement. Quand une personne entra dans son champ de vison périphérique, il ne prit pas la peine de regarder et dit « vous voulez bien me passer le gros pinceau dans la trousse là-bas ? »

La personne sourit en elle-même et donna au jeune homme l'outil demandé.

« Merci, Jacob » répondit machinalement Daniel avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit.

« JACOB ! »

Son cri alerta Teal'c qui mit en joue l'intrus avant de baisser son arme à feu, reconnaissant à son tour le Tok'ra.

« Ca pour une surprise, c'est une surprise ! » dit le vieil homme.

« C'est Sam qui va être contente de vous voir ! Que faites-vous ici ? »

« C'est une longue histoire et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Pouvons-nous rejoindre Sam ? »

* * *

 _Envoyé de mon Iphone, depuis l'internat (merci le partage de connexion) :p_


	25. Jacob Carter

_Salut à tous !_

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre qui nous mène doucement vers la fin de cette fic... mais attention, il va rester encore quelques chapitres avant le grand final ;)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 25 - Jacob Carter**

 _« C'est une longue histoire et franchement, je n'ai pas envie de me répéter. Pouvons-nous rejoindre Sam ? »_

Jack et SG3 étaient occupés à regarder Sam travailler activement sur son ordinateur portable quand la radio du Colonel O'Neill grésilla.

« Jack, c'est Daniel, on vous rejoint au camp. »

« Reçu 5/5 » répondit l'intéressé, une moue dubitative sur le visage.

Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi Daniel préférait les rejoindre au pied de la Porte des étoile plutôt que d'étudier ses chères ruines…

D'autant qu'ils n'étaient pas censés former un club près de la Porte, le Colonel Tigh pourrait penser qu'ils essaient de prendre la fuite ensemble !

Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand la radio fournie par l'Amiral Adama se mit également à grésiller.

« Colonel O'Neill, les Marines de la Présidente nous ont informé que vous aviez un invité. Mme Roslin et moi-même venons vous rejoindre. »

« Reçu 5/5 » répondit Jack, las de ce petit jeu.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à venir leur tenir compagnie, comme s'ils n'avaient pas assez de boulot chacun de leur côté ?!

Puis, réalisant ce qu'avait dit Adama, Jack pris sa radio du SGC et engueula Daniel, sans même savoir s'il l'entendait bien.

« Daniel, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'invité surprise ? Pourquoi je ne l'apprends que maintenant et par Adama en personne ? Hein, Daniel ?! »

Il allait s'égosiller encore un peu plus mais il vit le petit groupe arriver vers sa position.

Sam, alertée par les échanges de Jack dans la radio, se redressa et mit sa main en visière au-dessus de ses yeux pour tenter de voir Daniel, Teal'c et les Marines malgré le soleil brûlant.

Elle crut avoir une hallucination et Jack la rattrapa quand elle vacilla. Son père lui manquait tellement qu'elle croyait le voir marcher vers elle, mais elle savait que cela était impossible.

La fatigue des dernières semaines avaient eu raison d'elle et même l'opportunité d'un voyage vers la Terre ne semblait pas lui remonter le moral.

Pourtant, Jack ne rêvait pas, comme le confirma Reynolds en s'écriant : « Jacob ? C'est bien vous ? »

Sam releva le nez et quitta l'agréable protection des bras de Jack pour se jeter au cou de son père, qui failli tomber à la renverse. Il semblait las et ses vêtements Tok'ra indiquaient qu'il avait perdu du poids.

Laura et Bill arrivèrent bientôt et furent ravis d'accueillir Jacob parmi eux.

SJSJSJSJ

Jacob expliqua ensuite comment le traité d'alliance entre les Tau'ri, les Jaffas et les Tok'ra était tombé à l'eau, suite à des altercations sur le site Alpha - ce qu'avait raconté Reynolds lors des retrouvailles entre SG1 et 3.

« Quand ils ont refusé de faire front avec les terriens, Selmak a insulté le conseil des Tok'ra, les accusant d'être des lâches et des moins que rien ! Anubis re présente une menace bien plus grande que ce qu'il n'y parait ! Il regagne ses forces au fur et à mesure qu'il gagne des partisans… Quand il aura rayé la Terre de la carte galactique, il passera à d'autres planètes. »

Jacob marqua une pause, visiblement éprouvé par ses derniers jours d'errance.

Selmak et lui avaient été bannis quand le symbiote avait lancé à ses pairs : « un empereur Taur'i a dit un jour « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque » mais vous, vous préférez la fuite ! »

Jacob avait appris de George, qui n'avait pas la liberté de lui communiquer des données sensibles, que sa fille et SG1 étaient partis sur la planète la plus lointaine du système des Portes. Les mêmes informations qu'avaient eues Ronson et le Prometheus, partis avant la mise en stand-by du SGC. Sinon, ils n'auraient pas été autorisés à partir en exploration dans la galaxie.

« Oui, on a visité Tatouine, c'était hyper sympa, surtout à cette époque de l'année ! » railla Jack.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi le Général Hammond a toujours refusé que tu rebaptises les planètes que nous visitons d'après Star Wars » ajouta Daniel, pour se moquer.

« C'est parce qu'on ne connaît pas les noms de toutes les planètes, Daniel ! Et puis, le système de classement alpha numérique de Carter est beaucoup plus simple ! »

« C'est surtout que ça permet un plus grand nombre de combinaisons… » ajouta la douce Sam.

Jacob, vraiment très éprouvé par sa fuite de planètes en planètes, demanda à se reposer.

On lui fit préparer une cabine à bord du Prometheus puis chacun reprit ses activités là où ils les avaient laissé.

Plus tard, une réunion des dirigeants de la flotte coloniale, du commandant du Prometheus, de SG1 et SG3 au complet plus Jacob Carter se tint à huis clos.

« J'ai essayé de contacter la Porte du SGC, une fois que mon ordinateur a été en mesure de me confirmer le point d'origine de cette planète » commença Sam. « Effectivement, elle ne répond pas. Je n'ai pas tenté de contacter le site Alpha ni le site Beta. »

« Et pourquoi cela ? » demanda Adama.

« Parce que je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de nous faire connaitre de nos chefs d'Etat Major » répondit Jack. « Je n'avais envie d'avoir à désobéir à un ordre direct. »

« Qui aurait été ? » demanda Laura Roslin.

« De rentrer immédiatement, de faire mon rapport et de me tenir au garde à vous en attendant la frappe d'Anubis sur la Terre ! »

« Anubis ne semble pas prêt à passer à l'offensive immédiatement » souligna Reynolds.

« C'est vrai » renchérit Jacob.

« Qu'attend-il alors ? » se demandèrent à peu près toutes les personnes de la pièce.

« Il semble attendre quelque chose » commença Reynolds.

« Ou quelqu'un… » ajouta Selmak, prenant le contrôle de Jacob.

Tout le monde le dévisagea.

« C'est une hypothèse dont nous avons discuté au sein du conseil des Tok'ra, d'après des propos rapportés par des Jaffas. Nous ne savons rien de plus mais ça se tient, quand on y réfléchit bien. »

« Il attend des renforts selon vous ? » questionna Laura.

« Non, il semble plus probable qu'il attende un ennemi, afin de l'anéantir » répondit calmement Selmak en tournant la tête vers O'Neill.

Et tout le monde fit la même chose.

« Quoi ? Non, pourquoi moi spécifiquement ? » clama Jack, en se levant afin de faire les cent pas autour de la table ronde.

« Bonne question, Jack » commença Daniel. « Hum… alors, par où commencer… »

« Daniel, ça suffit ! »

« Il n'a pas tort O'Neill, un guerrier tel que vous se fait forcément des ennemis au cours des batailles qu'il mène » ajouta Teal'c.

« On sait tous très bien quel sale caractère vous pouvez avoir quand vous le voulez » dit Jacob Carter.

« En plus, tu les nargues à chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion, Jack » ajouta doucement Reynolds, pour ne pas froisser son ami.

« OK bien, merci les gars ! Quelqu'un d'autre pour souligner mes qualités ? » demanda Jack, dont la colère commençait à monter. « Carter ? »

« Hé, je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi ! » s'indigna l'intéressée en se levant.

« Oui c'est vrai, Carter… »

Le silence régna ensuite en maître dans la salle, pendant quelques instants.

« Que décide-t-on ? » demanda Laura Roslin.

La Présidente des Douze colonies était patiente mais cette errance à travers la galaxie devait cesser. Tout le monde était las de cette fuite.

« A-t-on essayé de joindre les Asgards ? » demanda Jack à Reynolds.

« Il me semble que le Général Hammond devait demander son accord au Président, puisque toutes les décisions passent par la Maison-Blanche maintenant. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait envoyé un message mais sans réponses, enfin… quand je suis parti en tout cas » répondit Jacob.

« Une idée, Colonel O'Neill ? » demanda Adama.

« Rien de concret mais je propose de repartir vers la Terre, qui aura besoin du Prometheus si Anubis est à deux doigts de nous exterminer. Carter, je suppose que vous pourrez nous dire bientôt comment rejoindre notre planète ? »

« J'ai déjà lancé un programme, d'après les coordonnées de cette porte. Ça peut prendre un peu de temps mais j'espère pouvoir nous situer dans l'Univers sous 24 à 72 heures. »

« Et ensuite ? »

« Je calculerais, avec l'aide de l'ordinateur, la meilleure route vers la Terre et… »

Sam laissa sa phrase en suspens, consciente que ce n'était pas à elle de demander l'aide du Galactica dans la guerre les opposant à Anubis.

« Et on avisera en temps utile, Carter » termina Jack.

Il devait avoir une petite conversation avec Adama et Ronson afin de mettre sur pied un plan d'action. Dans la mesure où le site Alpha avait été presque abandonné par les Terriens et que le commandement se trouvait sur le site beta, inaccessible pour le moment, Jack devait parler au nom de son pays mais aussi de sa planète.

Restait encore le problème des Goa'uld présents sur le Galactica.

Jacob proposa que Selmak essaie de parler avec l'un ou l'autre afin d'essayer d'en savoir plus sur les motivations des deux symbiotes. Leur présence au sein de cette flotte coloniale perturbait le Tok'ra.

Adama accepta sa proposition mais demanda au vieux général de prendre du repos et des forces avant tout.

Teal'c aida Selmak en lui donnant une petite dose de trétonine, car le symbiote était épuisé également.

SJSJSJ

Plus tard, ce soir-là, Jack et Sam étaient enlacés dans la couchette de la cabine de Jack.

« Alors, tu es soulagée d'avoir retrouvé ton père ? » demanda le Colonel à sa compagne, tout en lui caressant le bras.

Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de la jeune femme.

« Oui mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait rassurée sur notre sort ou celui de notre planète. »

« Chaque chose en son temps, Carter. »

Jack se voulait rassurant mais en réalité il était inquiet. Inquiet du sort que réservait Anubis à la Tau'ri, inquiet du rôle qu'allaient jouer les deux symbiotes de Titans dans cette guerre aux allures mythologiques, inquiet pour son avenir et celui de Sam.

Sans parler du mystérieux individu qu'Anubis attendait afin de défouler sa fureur vengeresse. Il doutait de plus en plus que cela soit lui. En général, les Goa'uld le détestaient et il leur rendait bien, mais son instinct lui criait que cette fois-ci, il n'avait rien à voir dans la colère d'un Grand Maître…


End file.
